


I Am A Monster

by edwardelricistheawesomeness



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is Blacklight, Military, New York, Redlight, The Walls, Virus, Virus things, blacklight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: I am a Monster. Its how I was born. Thousands of years, and thousands of lives have made that clear to me. But maybe I have to be a Monster, to fight against this kind of hell. The Unasked for crossover with Eren as Blacklight. And a far larger plot line that I'll explain within.





	1. My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay. You have arrived at one of my many crossovers. Be aware, this fucker is a little confusing at first, and a basic understanding of the game Prototype is needed. And I mean basic. Just go watch the game trailer for the first one, and that's about all you need. I'll fill in the rest. Now for the Attack on Titan world I’d suggest the first season of the Anime. Now this is more of a prologue, but still has main events so we’ll call it chapter 1.
> 
>  
> 
> We will have some time with an OC of mine, BUT SHE IS IMPORTANT SO SILENCE. Also, we have an assload of time skips in this chapter, but it won't always be like this. I just doubt you really want every detail of their lives for 2000+ years. Be aware, this chapter is fucking MASSIVE and the longest chapter I’ve ever written.

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Grisha Jaeger POV**

 

I stood in my lab, looking over another attempted cure. The walls are decorated in the numerous rewards I've received over the years, everyone a symbol of my status as a genetic researcher, and genetic alterer. I'd created more than one creation, curing diseases, helping fix people. Yet I couldn't help my wife, the one thing I'd been trying to do for years. Carla had Lupus, which I have been trying to cure for the last seventeen years. 

 

Lupus was an autoimmune disease, an incurable one at that. Lupus causes the body to attack itself, making my wife's wish for children impossible, as her Lupus would kill a fetus before it could come to term. So I'd started working, trying attempt after attempt to cure her. Along the way I'd cured a few other diseases, found new ways to fight others, even a new antibiotic. But I still hadn't cured her. 

 

Yet everyday she greeted me home with a smile, hugging me tightly regardless of how much pain she was in, and listening to me about my day. I growled softly as this attempt failed, the Lupus genes under my microscope remaining intact as the ‘cure’ died. I sigh softly and look up at the clock, seeing that I've stayed late again. My coworkers just accepted my odd sleeping habits and wouldn't bother me. 

 

As I slowly cleaned up around my lab, I glanced out the window of my lab, seeing New York bustle around below, people moving on happily with their lives. I turn as my door opens, and two soldiers step into the room, one looks around, checking the area while the second one holds the door open for someone else. Another man enters, flanked by two more soldiers. 

 

This man is brightly decorated, medals and markings discern him from the others, even though he seems to be barely thirty. That, and he was missing an arm. He grins at me and says “Hello Mr. Jaeger. I'm General Randall. You're the scientist responsible for the most recent papers on Gene manipulation are you not?” I slowly nod, looking him over as he asks “I hear you are attempting to find a cure for your wife's Lupus?” 

 

I nod again, intrigued as he says “Well then I have a proposition for you. I want you to come work for the military, where you can continue to work on your wife's cure. However, you'll have to work on something for me as well.” I blink and ask “Why would I do that? I have everything I need here.” He shrugs, seeming undaunted by my blatant rudeness as he looks around. 

 

“I have resources that you couldn't even begin to believe. I also have my hands on something you may like.” He says before suddenly reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small black case, and sets it on a table before opening it up. He takes out a small glass slide, which was sealed shut, with a small sample on it. He holds it out to me, seeming to be wary of it. “Take a look at this.” He says, giving me a rather hard glare. 

 

I take the slide, more annoyed at this man for keeping me here as I step over to my microscope. I slip the slide into place before peering in through the lense, and feel my breath catch. The cells of this specimen weren't like any I'd seen before. They seemed to almost have tendrils on them, which whipped about it. I stared in awe until it came in contact with another cell, which didn't have the tendrils on it. The moment the cell touched it, it instantly latched onto it, dragging the cell towards it. 

 

I watched as it quickly consumed the other, not leaving a trace as the cell grew slightly in size, before it's tendrils moved away again, searching for another cell. I looked up at the man, who seems pleased with himself as he holds a hand out. “I'll need that back.” He says, waiting for me. I swallow and ask “What would I have to do for you?” He gives me a slight grin and says “Bring yourself and your wife to the nearby Fort. We’ll take the both of you to a facility where you can research this in peace, and we can ensure your privacy.” 

 

I nod and say “I must speak with my wife. But if she agrees, then I should be there tomorrow.” He nods pleasantly before stepping over and taking the slide, placing it in the case and snapping it shut, placing it in his jacket. He nods at his men and they open the door for him, waiting like guards as he says “Oh. Make sure you don't mention this to anyone other than her Mr. Jaeger.” 

 

His words seem more of a threat than anything as he and his men leave, my lab looking the same as it had before they came and made me question everything.  _ I've spent years researching and I've never seen anything like that. With that sample alone… I could make more progress than I have in the last seventeen years.  _ I nod to myself and walk out of my lab, intending to talk to Carla. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Carla POV**

 

It has been over a year since we moved here, since Grisha took that deal with the military, and they placed us here. We were located in the upper half of a mountain, somewhere in the Appalachians. If I went upstairs, I could see the sky through the glass roof. When it rained it was truly beautiful. 

 

Yet Grisha had stuck himself in that lab and hadn't left much since we got here. Sure he came to me every night, speaking of how he was getting closer. I loved that man, but sometimes I wish he wasn't so obsessive. Yet every time I saw him light up at a breakthrough, or smile when he got closer, I loved him a little bit more. 

 

I sighed and picked at the plate in front of me, he was supposed to eat with me an hour ago. Yet he hadn't shown up, and it was starting to worry me. He never blew me off, or ignored me when I wanted attention. I was just about to go get him when the door suddenly slammed open, making me jump in my seat. 

 

In the doorway stood Grisha, hair ruffled with a giant grin on his face, looking like he just ran here. I stand, moving toward him as I ask “What is it?” He jumps forward, picking my up and spinning me over his head. “I did it Carla! I finally did it!” I smile down at him, kissing him happily as he hugs me tightly, setting me down on the floor. 

 

I held onto him, smiling and laughing as he said “Come on.” I follow him, his hand in mine as he led me to his lab. His assistant Mark stood within, holding a large syringe with a giant grin. I liked Mark, he’d joined us for dinner many times, and he had a crush on the secretary that worked with the General. 

 

The General stood beside him, looking rather pleased as he said “Your husband has finally managed to create a cure for your ailment Mrs Jaeger. I’m here simply as a witness.” Seeming rather proud of Grisha. Mark steps forward and says “This showed a 100% kill rate of the cells that activate your Lupus, not curing it, but making it non-triggerable.” 

 

I nod as he says “Although… I’m going to have to inject this directly into your Carotid Artery. Which is-” I nod, smiling and say “The one in my neck, I understand Mark. And it's okay, go ahead.” I move my hair away, tilting my head to the side and showing him my neck. He grabs a small plastic container and opens it, taking out a gauze patch and wiping it over my neck. 

 

“This has a numbing agent in it, so it should make the space numb. Tell me when you can't feel my hand touching the spot okay?” He says, sounding excited. I nod and say “I will.” I feel his fingers gently touch a spot, and after a minute or so I can't any longer. “Nothing.” I say, smiling at him while he nods. 

 

Grisha squeezes my hand as Mark injects me, and I only feel a slight tingling as a shivering coldness goes through my vein. I shudder as it moves, my entire body gaining the light tingling coldness as it moves with my heart beat. I swallow as he removes the needle, apparently placing some gauze there as he says “Hold this a moment, then you should be fine.” 

 

I nod and reach up, grasping the gauze and holding it tightly against my neck. As I blink I momentarily see a flash of black, before everything is normal. I shrug it off, ignoring it as I suddenly feel a stab of pain go through my head, before I felt myself fall into Grisha, and the entire world fade into nothingness. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**General Randall POV**

 

She seemed perfectly fine, smiling and holding her husband's hand. Than before I could blink she was falling into him, completely unconscious. I take a step back, wary of what may happen.  _ He’s been working on editing a relatively harmless strain… But it had the Consumption DNA marker…  _ My eyes widen as I realize how bad this might be, as a small growl emanates from her. 

 

Before any of us can move a thin black tendril comes out of her arm, and slaps her husband away from her. He cries out as his back slams through the glass doors into the fridge. The assistant is thrown in the opposite direction, smashing through a door into another area. She turns on me, and I remain perfectly still, not even daring to breathe. 

 

Within a second she’d turned, those tendrils almost seeming to wrap around her protectively as I see thin lines of infection begin to cover her body. She smashes through the door, exiting into the main part of the facility as I immediately grab a emergency alarm starter out of my pocket and press it, causing the entire base to raise alarm, as I quickly exit this lab before it's locked down. 

 

And as I expected I had no sooner stepped out of the lab that a thick metal door slid down and sealed off the room, turning it into an airtight room. Carla had changed in the last few seconds, tendrils having moved from her arms to either side of her spine, and hung around her form protectively, moving as if they had a mind of their own. 

 

She swayed gently as she walked, undisturbed as she stepped down the hall, seeming to be walking toward something, and as she ripped the door off another wall I realized she was heading to the main subject chamber. From our main subject, who was a woman named Elizabeth Greene AKA ‘Mother’, we collected every type of virus we use here. 

 

If Carla kills her, we will use a valuable resource, and the disaster of Hope, Idaho will truly have been in vain. All those men lost, for nothing. My own arm gone for nothing. I refuse to lose her. I grab a radio and called for a team to intercept her, and to seal our most valuable subject. Only to be met with attempts to leave the facility.

 

“God dammit I want a full team! I will not let her come close to Mother!” I shout, using the subjects code name. Carla slashed through another door, and we found ourselves in the viral containment room for Greene. I growl and drop the radio and grab a gun from the deceased soldier nearby, who apparently died as Carla slashed through the door. 

 

I aim at Carla’s head, firing off a round at her head. Before it had even connected a tendril moved in between, protecting her from the bullet. She turns and looks at me, eyes devoid of the emotion, the warmth I’d come to expect from her was gone, replaced with cold calculation. Before I could react a tendril smacked me, throwing my body into the wall. 

 

I fell to the floor, knowing that the bones in my good arm were broken from that hit and I cursed loudly as she walking toward Greene’s cell. The doors opened for her, and I looked around, knowing that those only open by remote. I see a small man working the controls, staring intently at Carla. 

 

“STOP THAT!” I shout at him, only to find him ignore me. The first door shuts, and a second door opens, allowing Carla into the cell with Greene. He suddenly says “That cell is made of indestructible materials. They fired a missile it once and it didn't even make a dent. In there, neither of them can spread the infection. An extraction team is coming to collect Mother soon, but we have to seal the lower levels. They're on fire.” 

 

I nod as my eyes are drawn back to Greene as Carla says something, the glass blocking all sound. Greene, who hadn't moved since the last time I saw her three months ago, stood up, appraising Carla. And before either of us could blink, the pair were moving, and a deadly dance ensued. Greene was using some form of hand to hand combat, and Carla was using those tendrils on her body to keep Greene away, while also trying to pin her down. 

 

It was captivating, with every hit Greene landed, Carla delivered a hit in kind. Until finally, one of them slipped up. Carla missed, and Greene slid under her guard, a punch already moving toward her. Greene’s fist slammed through Carla’s chest, blood splattering out behind Carla as she grabbed Greene’s arm. 

 

The blood on Greene’s body was consumed in seconds, vanishing into her skin as tendrils whip out of her skin, easily ripping through the suit she was in. They wrapped around Carla, coiling around her body, before tensing and crushing her. Bones snapping with sickening crunches, flesh ripping apart creating nauseating sounds as Greene pulls Carla’s body into her own, Consuming her in seconds. 

 

Before long the only thing left of Carla is the faint blood splatter across the room, Greene moving back to her seat, and sitting down as though nothing had happened. I hear the man nearby vomit, I sigh softly, knowing their was no point in waiting any longer. I manage to gently pick up the radio and hold it up and say “Extraction team for Mother is a go. Out.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Maria Ravenhelm - OC - 21 - long blonde Hair, Green eyes, Pale Skin - Genetic Scientist - POV**

 

I watched Mother through the glass, noticing her twitch again. It had been a month since she was placed here at the Gentek facility. A month since we placed her in this cylindrical glass cell. And it had been a month since she’d started twitching. She had started moving more, sometimes standing, or even sleeping. Things she hadn't don't before she Consumed Carla Jaeger. 

 

The base we had her in before was completely destroyed. None of the samples were saved, nor the research saved from the place. Grisha had, in his grief, set the place ablaze. Killing himself and 20 others, also destroying all of his research into the strand he gave his wife, and all his edits to it. 

 

Now, the twitching was worrying, it meant she could be degenerating. Or maybe the Virus that Carla had introduced was harming her. People had tried going inside to test her, but she had started attacking anyone who attempted to enter her cell, another thing she never did. So we were forced to simply watch her as she twitched. 

 

Suddenly she stood, looking through the glass at us, staring directing and mouthing something we couldn't hear. “Get that audio on!” I yell at a technician. She rapidly rushed buttons and the audio came on, allowing us to both hear, and speak with Mother. “What did you say?” I ask instantly. 

 

Mother hadn't spoken since the incident in Idaho over forty years ago. And now she was trying to, and I’d be damned if I was going to miss it. Her voice echos through the room, sounding like hundreds laced together as she says “A female… I need a female… Healthy… Between the ages of Nineteen and Twenty Three... “ 

 

I blink at her as she steps away from the glass, moving to sit back down in her place, remaining unmoving, as though nothing had happened. Our tech instantly shut off the audio feed and we all began rushing about, one of us rushing over to call the general, another writing down everything she had said. I however stared at her in wonder as to why she would request such an odd thing. 

 

Within a minute the General and his lackeys were standing in the room, watching her like I was. The General says “Well… It will take time to collect a suitable person for her. I don't know why she would want one but-” Mother suddenly stands, looking at him and speaking, for the second time today. The audio is switched on instantly and we hear her say “You have an hour…” Voice echoing through the room. 

 

The General blinks at her while she returns to her comatic state, staring at nothing. The audio shuts off, the room udderly silent as I say “I'll go.” Everyone instantly looks at me like I'm crazy. “I'm in perfect health, I'm twenty one, and a master of Krav Maga. I think I can go in there and return alive.” I say, watching all of them. The General nods and says “Prep her. I don't want her injured in there.” 

 

They all nod and I'm instantly led into the prep room. The prep room was more or less a massive locker room filled with uniforms that prevented infection. I easily grabbed mine off the wall and stepped into a changing room, yanking off my usual outfit of jeans and a random band shirt and pull on the suit. It's black, much like everything else they give us, and skin tight, both revealing everything and covering everything. Much like the suit that Greene wears. 

 

However ours are slightly different. Ours have sensors that, once you come in contact with the virus, it covers your mouth and nose with a breathing device. I pull my hair, which is in it's usual ponytail, up into a bun, securing it with a hair tie before stepping out of the changing room. I'm quickly led into the main room again, and over to the entrance to her chamber. I reach behind my neck, pressing a small button and feel the mask snap onto my face, allowing me to breathe purified air. 

 

I nod at the others before stepping into the chamber that leads into her cell. The door glides shut behind me, and the door in front of me slides open. I step softly into the room, Greene shifting to look up at me. She suddenly smiles, seeming like an innocent person, rather than a Virus host. “I'd hoped it'd be you…” She said softly, standing quietly, before her arm snaps out beside her, and tendrils whip out of her arm, slamming against the glass, and branching outward, covering everything in seconds. 

 

It even covered the floor, and a pair of tendrils wrapped around my legs, holding me in place. “Damn it!” I growl, trying to move as tendrils suddenly grab onto my wrists, wrapping up my arms and pinning my there. I glare at her watching as she softly steps over to me. I see thin deep red and purple tendrils move over her skin, starting at her elbows and moving down her arms. Shaping themselves like thin claws at the ends of her fingers. 

 

“I'm sorry… This will hurt… But I can't let this one die… This strain  _ cannot die _ .” She says, sounding almost desperately human at the end as she steps over to me. Before I can ask what she means, or what's going on, she darts forward, moving so fast I barely saw her, before her claws sank into my sides. I screamed, mind going blank as I feel like someone just injected me with acid. My body cramped, legs crumpling under me until the only thing holding me up was the things on my arms and her claws in my sides. And before I found last much longer, I blacked out. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

I blink as I wake up, feeling exhausted beyond my wildest imaginings. I groan softly, looking tiredly around the room. It looks like your basic hospital room, but I wasn't hooked into anything. I slowly sit up, seeing that I'm still in the Gentek building, since the view of the city out the window was the same. As I look around at the pastel walls my door opens, and in walks two doctors and the General. 

 

He glares down at me while the doctors look fascinated. The first doctor, a short woman with pale blonde hair smiles at me and asks “How are you feeling miss Ravenhelm?” I shrug and say “Exhausted… But fine nonetheless… Why?” She nods as my other Doctor, a tall man with thick glasses whispers “Fascinating…” While scribbling something down on his clipboard. I glare and say “What is it.” 

 

I know that I would not be alive, or inside of a containment unit if I was infected. But what was going on to make those measurements unneeded? The General huffs and says “It appears that the Mother altered you.” The man beside him nods rapidly and says “Yes! Your skin is suddenly impenetrable! Your heart is beating at twice the normal rate, and it appears that-”

 

The woman beside him smacked him with her clipboard and says “Out. Both of you. I need to talk to her. So begone.” The man peers at her and instantly scampers from the room, looking like he'd just been threatened with death. The General peers down at her and says “I think not. I am-” she clears her throat and says “Sir. I am the person that signs off of your active duty form. And until I do you will be stuck behind a desk, unable to even ride in a helicopter. So you will leave now, and I'll clear you for active duty. Don't, and you may be grounded for another month or two.” 

 

The General turns instantly and walks out, not even saying a word as he leaves. I laugh softly, watching as she smiles and says “Ahh. As twisted as it is, I needed to do that. I didn't want those idiots being blunt about this.” She motions to the foot of my bed, asking if she can sit. I nod and cross my legs, clearing the space as I ask “What did he say? My skin is thicker?” 

 

She shakes her head and says “Whatever Mother did to you, made your skin impenetrable. As far as medical devices go. You were out for two days, and we weren't even able to give you an IV.” I nod along, listening attentively as she asks “What did Mother say to you? Our audio feed cut before she spoke. All we got was unintelligible sounds and your screams.” I rub the phantom pains in my sides, remembering her claws. 

 

It's than that I put everything together, what she said, what the other Doctor was going to say, and why she's trying to be delicate about this. “I'm pregnant. Aren't I?” She blinks at me and nods slowly asking “How did you know? Did she say something?” I nod slowly, drawing my legs to my chest and hugging them tightly. I curl up slightly, feeling suddenly protective as I say “‘I can't let this one die… This strain cannot die…’ That's what she said.” 

 

She nods and jots it down, smiling up at me and saying “When we first found out, we attempted to remove it. But your body seemed to shield it, your skin became uncuttable. If we made you ingest it, you vomited in seconds, body rejecting anything we drugged. So we tried normal food, and you accepted it. As such, we need you to eat. We're guessing that once it's mature, you should be able to have it without any complications.” 

 

I nod along, a little angry at them trying to remove it, but I knew their thoughts behind it. “Mother hasn't moved since.” She says after a moment more. Reaching out and patting my knee, smiling and saying “Food will be in momentarily. Try and eat. Than we can run some basic tests.” I nod after her as she leaves, a technician walking in after her with a massive tray of food. He smiles at me and sets it on the table desire me and says “S-sorry! I didn't know how much you could eat… Or what you liked! So I got a bit of everything…”

 

I smile at him and say “Thanks. I'm starving. So this is perfect.” I take the tray and place it in my lap, grabbing what looks like a ham sandwich and taking a bite, quickly eating the whole thing as he grins before leaving, and I set about to eating. I didn't realize I was starving until food was placed in front of me. I ate everything on the tray, which was three sandwiches, a thing of some tomato soup, a salad, and peach cobbler. And I felt like I could still eat more. I sighed and set the tray down hugging my stomach gently as I lay back on the bed, I smiled slightly at the ceiling and let my mind wander for a moment. I'm struck with a massive jolt of protectiveness as I think  _ Don't worry little one… I'll keep you safe…  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Maria POV - Time Skip - 4 months, 15 days**

 

I groaned softly as I rolled onto my side, holding my now much bigger stomach. He was growing at twice the pace of a normal child. And yes  _ he _ . I'd gotten rather attached to him over the last few months,  not to mention I'd been hungry every five fucking minutes. The tech who brought me food the first time was named Aaron. He was nice, making sure he was always on time with bringing me food every hour. 

 

And I mean every hour on the dot. He hadn't been late yet, something I was thankful for. However at the moment I was in enough pain to kill something. The doctor who was overseeing my pregnancy had told me I was at the nine month marker about two days ago, and since he grows twice as fast, we didn't know when my labor would start.

 

So someone came to check on me every two hours. This time, when my doctor entered, I didn't even say anything to her. She placed a hand on my side and said something, but I was in to much pain to give a shit. My vision tunneling, my breathing speeding up as I felt something almost seem to adjust itself inside of me before I felt my water break. “So it's time.” I barely hear my doctor say as she exits, leaving me to pant in pain. 

 

When she returns she gently starts petting my hair, cooing to me softly before saying “We can't give you anything. The drugs we'd normally give you have to be injected into the spinal fluid, and since we can't pierce your skin, we can't give it to you.” I shakily nod, curling up as a contraction racks my body. “This is moving faster than it should… Normally you'd have hours between now and birth…” She says, still trying to comfort me as I hear the door open again. 

 

The next hour or so is hazy to me. Mostly with screaming and blood as my body wanted to both remove him, and keep him.  _ I swear to god! If I survive this then I'll have a whole new level of pain tolerance!  _ I let out another scream as I arch, a contraction rippling through me as I push, praying to whatever God there is that this ends soon. I'm squeezing at whatever's in my hand, barely able to hear the people trying to help me. 

 

It was terrifying, my entire body felt like it was in flames. But before long something gives, the pain increasing for a second as I hear an infant crying. The pain lessens then, and I peer down, to see a crying little boy resting on my stomach. A nurse instantly pick his up, moving away to clean him up as I want to follow her. The only thing keeping me sane was that I could see her the entire time. I zone out a little after that, letting them help me as I caught my breath. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**General Randall POV**

 

I sighed softly as I waited to be let in. The woman hadn't let the Virus spawn from her sight in the last three days. She hadn't changed either, skin remaining impenetrable even after birth. The plan had been to remove the spawn immediately, placing it with PARIAH. But that hadn't happened, and she hadn't let it go since than. The door opens for me, the doctor looking me over before letting me in. I wasn't here about the spawn though. 

 

I stepped into the room, seeing her instantly. She sat cross legged on the hospital bed, already having slimmed back down from her recent pregnancy. She held it in her arms, wrapped in a thick blue blanket, cooing at it while it giggled. I stood near the door, watching as she looked up at me, and instantly tensed, holding the child closer. I held up a hand and said “Calm down. I'm not here about that thing. I'm here about Mother.” 

 

She relaxes slightly, but still watches me warily. “She's asked for you. Just a few minutes ago. So you'll have to put-” she stands, the thin gown and robe they put her in swaying around her as she walks over, holding the spawn gently and saying “Lead the way then. Because I'm not putting him down. If you think I am then you're stupider than that lackey you sent to try and take him.” I glared at her, remembering the multiple broken bones that soldier suffered from. 

 

I stepped to the door and opened it, ignoring her as we walk to Mother’s cell. It was up about three floors and into the lab area. The floor was abuzz with activity, scientists running to and fro as they tried to get everything ready. I turn, seeing three or four scientists instantly approach Maria and look at the spawn, cooing and smiling at it, asking about names and where his hair color came from. 

 

I hadn't truly looked at the spawn and wasn't planning to. What I was waiting for was the all clear to use force to remove it. However Maria smiled at all of them, blonde hair hanging down her back in a braid while the spawn giggled at the people around it. I cleared my throat and said “Ravenhelm. You need to get in the cell with Mother. You can-” she stepped toward me and said “Tell me to put him down, or hand him off to someone else again, and I'll rip off your other arm.” 

 

I remained silent as she stepped into the main room, Mother's cell lying within. I step in behind her, watching as she stepped softly into the chamber connecting to her cell, the spawn quieting as the door shut. “Get the audio on. I don't want to miss anything.” I bark at a technician. The audio comes on in seconds as Maria steps into the cell, and Mother stands. Maria smiles at her, looking perfectly at ease with the creature that nearly killed her before. 

 

Mother walks over to Maria, seeming almost afraid as she steps toward her. “Do you want to hold him?” Maria offers gently, holding the spawn out toward her. Mother nods slowly, shaking slightly and softly saying “They took my son away from me… I didn't even get to name him…” She reaches out and takes the spawn from Maria, cradling it gently. Mother suddenly smiles, the spawn giggling happily before a rush of tendrils goes over Mother's body, and she suddenly looks like Carla Jaeger. 

 

Carla coos and cradles the spawn, looking perfectly happy as she says “Eren… Let's call you Eren little one. What do you think Maria?” She looks up as Maria nods and says “Perfect. My grandfather was named Eren.” Carla/Mother nods at her and the two of them move to sit on Mothers exam table, both smiling and watching the spawn. I hear someone beside me say “Aww.” Sounding like they were watching a puppy play with a kitten. 

 

Mother shifts back into herself, and the two of them coo and cradle the spawn, talking back and forth about where each feature came from. Maria smiles and says “He got his eyes from me, see? There a perfect shade of emerald. He got his hair and skin tone from Carla. He has your face shape, and I'm guessing that he has your powers as well. However I don't know as we haven't checked.” Mother nods and smiles down at him. “Hello little Eren…” She says softly, cradling him like I saw her do to PARIAH so long ago. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**General Randall - 3 years later**

 

I sighed loudly, hearing the alarm go off again in Greene’s containment unit.  _ God dammit that kid will be the death of me…  _ After Greene had held the little thing she hadn't let anyone touch him. Sure Maria would come and go as she pleased, holding and caring for the kid, but Greene hadn't let him leave her cell. And she's killed quite a few soldiers that had tried to take him from the pair. 

 

That was three years ago, back when the kid was an infant. He hadn't stayed that way for long, his growth rate twice that of normal children. So now we had a six year old looking three year old kid sitting with Greene. And from time to time, Maria would take him with her to the labs, where the kid would learn with her. However, he would wander off from time to time. Meaning Greene would freak out until we found him again, thinking we took him from her. 

 

I look up as my door opens, expecting to see a soldier coming to tell me that the kid was missing again. But instead I saw him peek his head inside, smiling shyly at me and quietly asking “Can I come in sir?” I nod slowly, thinking  _ Why not. Might as well let him in.  _ He walks in, wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans, smiling softly, eyes shining with unasked questions as he walks over to me. 

 

I pick up a phone and call the techs at Greene’s cell and say “The kids safe. Calm her and Maria down.” The kid hops into the chair across from me, using his strength to simply  _ jump  _ into it. He looks across my desk, peering at the giant map of Manhattan that I have sprawled across it. I had been detailing soldier placements before the alarm went off. He looks it over, tilting his head as he asks “What's that?” 

 

I blink at him and say “This is a map of Manhattan. It's the city that surrounds this building.” He nods, seeming to be soaking in every word I say like a sponge. “What are those markings?” He asked next, pointing toward the small annotations I'd made to the map. “Those are my notes on the next round of soldiers.” He nods again as he peers at the map before saying “Why not place squad one on seventh street instead of eighth? Than they can make their route without bumping into another group…” 

 

I blink, looking down at the map and peering at the squad he mentioned, which would end up overlapping on squad three. I blink at him while he smiles and says “Momma and her friends had me help them with the power line maps.” I nod slowly and say “Two things kiddo. One, why were you looking at maps for power lines? And two, how did you understand them?” He blinked and says “When mommy ate that scientist two years ago she kept him, than she let me have the biomass he was made of. I consumed him and got his memories… He really liked ducks.” 

 

I shook my head slowly. That's how this boy differentiated between Maria and Greene. ‘Momma’ was Maria, ‘Mommy’ was Greene. I'd gotten used to his ease with which he said consumed. It had stopped surprising me a while ago, instead I said “Well, he did go duck hunting rather often. Now, want to help me set up this round of soldiers?” He nods happily and proceeds to help me. The boy had done this before, and I never turned him away. 

 

At first I was confused as to why I didn't. Why I didn't just force him to return to his mother's, but then it hit me. He was so much like a young soldier. Eager to learn and absorb all the information he could, and I couldn't bring myself to heed him. And besides, he was helpful as long as I kept him focused. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - Six years later**

 

I yawned as I stretched, feeling amazing. I jump up, grinning happily as I surveyed my room. Randall had promised that he'd be back today, and bring me the book I wanted. Momma had said that he might not be back till later today, but I knew he  _ hated  _ missing lunch. So by that knowledge I knew he be here before noon, and every week we have a helicopter land at the roof. And it lands at approximately 7:36 every time. 

 

Now for him to fly in separate would be stupid, so I knew he'd probably fly in with them, meaning my book would be here in about 10 minutes. I quickly use my powers to switch outfits, creating a simple black jeans and white shirt combo out of the biomass I was made of. I created a pair of boots like the ones I see the soldiers wear. I quickly exited my room, walking over to the top floor, waiting to hear the helicopter. 

 

Mommy had a new experiment going on today, so I couldn't go see her till after three. Momma had said I wasn't allowed to run, since I was more powerful than anyone here, I may end up breaking through the floor and hurting myself. I always told her I'd heal if I did hurt something, but I'd just been asked not to. So walking was my only option, even though I wanted nothing more than to run from one end of this building to the other. 

 

I couldn't bother Momma, since she had work today. So it would just be me and my book today. Within a minute a heard the familiar sound of the chopper spinning above. I grinned as I gently bounced on the balls of my feet, knowing if I put too much pressure behind it I'll break something. A few minutes later the helicopter had powered down enough for them to exit, and I heard the sound of the upper door to the roof open. 

 

I hear multiple heartbeats enter before the door shuts and I move a bit away from the door, making sure that they have enough room to get inside. The door opens, and a few soldiers carrying crates walk in, they nod at me quietly before marching on. Randall walks in after them, chuckling when he sees me and pulling a package out of his jacket. “You got it!” I say grinning, stepping over to him. 

 

He nods and says “Yes I did. It took a solid six hours to convince the man to let go of it. Why on earth did you need one of the original copies of ‘El hombre con no llamo’?”  **(This is a book of my friends creation, it apparently means ‘The man with no name’.)** I grin and say “I want to be able to translate it. And besides, I ran out of Latin books.”

 

He chuckles and nods, handing it to me and saying “You get to reading, I’ll need help later. Apparently someone ruined my map of manhattan.” I nod and say my goodbyes, walking back toward my room. I quickly unwrap the package, happy to hold a thick greenish blue covered book in my hand. 

 

I step into my room, which was only two floors down. Mommy had wanted me on the same level as her, but Momma wanted me to have a windowed room. So we compromised and I was put on the floor above Mommy’s cell. I hated that place, it reeked of chemicals and had creepy doctors. 

 

But I had to take a physical every week, since I grew so quickly. I peered outside, smiling at the look of the city. I’d only been outside a few times, Momma rarely left, and Mommy couldn't. And when I was allowed to leave they made me wear this bomb collar. It was equipped with a bomb that would apparently turn me into paste, whatever was left of course. 

 

But I hadn't worn that in at least a year, the last time I had it had been winter, and snow had fallen. Momma wanted me to be out in it for a while. I shake my head before lounging across my bed, rolling onto my stomach and opening my book, planning on reading until Randall sent for me. 

 

I’d been reading maybe an hour, my spanish wasn't the best since I’d only eaten one spanish speaking person. He had been a thug that had tried to hurt Momma, so I’d consumed him. That scared her at first, provided I’d started speaking spanish right after. That had been the first person I’d consumed without Mommy giving them to me. 

 

I hadn't gone back outside for a while after that, but it was okay. I was always allowed on the roof, and we had a full gym and track here. And I could always talk to people, everyone thought I was a prodigy or something, since I look eighteen. I’d meet a guy named Alex Mercer a few weeks ago, and he was interesting. 

 

He was smart, with a sharp tongue. His girlfriend seemed nice too, but she stayed by Alex. He would always teach me things when I went to his lab, something I always enjoyed. He was working on editing one of the Virus’ that mommy had made, and was trying to weaponize it. That had taken him a bit to explain. 

 

As I turned the page I suddenly heard an Alarm go off. It wasn't the searching alarm, where everyone generally went to look for me. No, this one was different. It blared loudly as I heard scientists running around outside my room. I dropped my book on the bed and jump up, about to open my door before it opened itself, and Randall and Momma rushed in. 

 

“Momma? What’s going-” I try and ask only to be cut off when she hugs me tightly. “Thank god you're here… You have to leave.” I blink at her as Randall nods. “You must get out of here boy. They’ll come for you next. Mercer just stole a sample of the virus he finished editing, and someone just performed an unknown experiment on Greene. She went nuts and killed everyone in her cell.” 

 

I blink at them as Momma says “You have to run baby. As fast as you can, but stay on the island. I can't leave, that would be obvious. But they can't get you.” I try and say something as Randall says “You have to Eren… I’ll keep her safe. But the majority of Blackwatch is coming here. That means they’d dissect you if they thought you  _ might  _ give them a headstart on curing this.” 

 

I shake as I watch them while Randall says “Go to the roof, and  _ run.  _ As fast and as powerfully as you can, than jump as far as possible. Try stay hidden once you're outside, hide in plain sight, yet hide well.” Momma hugs me again before shoving me toward the door, and saying “Go! Use every power you have, and survive!” 

 

I tremble and say “But… You said I wasn't supposed-” She cuts me off and says “I know what I said baby… But you have to use them now…” She looks up as I hear a group of soldiers start up the stairs to this level. I gulp as she shouts “RUN EREN.” And that gets me moving. I slam my door open, almost ripping it off the hinges as I start running down the hall, the floor cracking under the strength of my steps. 

 

I hear the door at the end of the hall smash open and someone shout something before they started to fire. I yelped in pain as the bullets hit my back, tearing into my body. I healed them quickly, the shots powerful enough to rip through my body. I smash through the door to the stairwell, running full tilt up the stairs to the roof, slamming through the door there. 

 

I rush out onto the roof, finding a bunch of soldiers there. They shout at me, than at each other, than open fire at me. I yelp again, the bullets hurting like hell. I run passed them all, doing as Randall said and putting as much power into my legs as I could before jumping off. There’s a moment of weightlessness, my jump sending me further than I had thought possible. 

 

I start falling then, my body speeding toward the ground. I’d never tested my own abilities, I’d never had the ability to do so. But as the ground steadily rushes toward me, I start to doubt how different mommy said I was. I choose to run on 

instinct, knowing that it will get me through this. And as I land, the ground cracks under me. A cloud of dust explodes around me as my legs absorb the shock, my body adjusting for perfect balance. 

 

I start running quickly, jumping again once I reached the wall, easily jumping over the ten foot tall barrier wall. I accidentally jumped over the street on the other side and my feet slammed into the building, my instincts screaming at me to run. So I did so, and I  _ ran up the side of the building.  _ My foot slammed against the brick, my body jumping up toward the roof. I swung up the side, slightly confused as to how I could do that. 

 

I was exhausted, all those bullets had depleted me of Biomass, and I was starving. I jumped from roof to roof, vision starting to blur as I panted. I'd never been this tired, the last wounds I'd received weren't healing right. As I jumped again, I miss calculated the distance and fell, unable to catch myself as I slammed into the ground, twenty stories below. I whimpered softly, everything hurt. 

 

But as I laid there, seeming almost dead, I started to heal, slowly and gently, but eventually the pain went away. As the last of the bleeding stopped I managed to stand up, seeing that I've been here at least an hour. I felt so lost, and so very alone. I knew that every soldier they had would be hunting for me, and that Randall and Momma would be in trouble. They had also said Mommy had killed someone… 

 

I gulped as I moved, still having some slight pain as it faded. I was starving. I'd never been so hungry, my entire body screaming to consume the first person I saw.  _ I can't! Momma said I wasn't supposed to eat civilians! And I can't just break into a prison!  _ I whimpered and hugged my abdomen, feeling both exhausted and starving. I shake my head as an idea comes to me. 

 

_ Alex… Randall said he stole a sample of his virus, the one he named Blacklight… If I can find Alex first… I may be able to get him back to Randall and have them talk, than this can be cleared up…  _ I nodded to myself adjusted my clothing, finding the action far harder now that I have less biomass to work with. I shake my head and decide to go with a simple blue jeans and t-shirt combo, much like I was already wearing, but I changed colors. 

 

I slipped out of the alley and into the main sidewalk, walking quickly across town.  _ If can get over to that shop momma took me to, than I can move around and find Alex…  _ I step down into the metro station, pick pocketing a rich looking dude as I went, snatching the metro card and cash from the wallet and dropping it.  _ Thank you weird Spanish thug whose magical words and pick pocketing skills were so worth eating you… Even if the memories of you raping someone weren't. _

 

I swiped the card at the terminal as I heard the rich guy start freaking out about his wallet. I stepped through the gate and walked down into the main area, trying to be as unassuming as possible, memories from another that I had consumed coming up. The image of a bank appeared as I hear the words “Act like you belong, and no one will question it. Act like you don't, and everyone will agree.” 

 

I stepped down into Penn Station, which I only realized the name than as I waited for a train, only to spot Alex standing hunched with his hood up. I walk over, immediately doing the one thing I shouldn't have. Mercer stares at me and breaths out “Eren… You knew? You escaped? Why didn't you say something?” He sounded angry at the end and I ask “Alex? What's going on? Why did you take a sample from the lab? You know those test tubes are easily breakable…” 

 

He glares and says “It's insurance. I won't let them do to me, like they did to Greene.” I blink and ask “Do what to Mommy? What are you talking about?  _ Who  _ are you talking about?” He blinks, looking absolutely astonished and saying “Oh god… You honestly don't know…” He shakes his head and says we're getting on the next train. And  _ you  _ are going to my sisters house. I'll try and find out about Greene… But wait… I thought Maria was your mother?” 

 

I shake my head and say “Later… I'll explain later… But God I'm so hungry…” he looks wary of me than before saying “Okay… We can make a detour through the shitty part of town… You can eat anyone who jumps us…” I nod slowly as I hear it, the sound of heavy booted footsteps. The same footsteps I heard patrolling the edge of the Gentek building every day of my life. “Soldiers!” I whisper, glancing to the left, where I heard them coming. 

 

Alex looks surprised before nodding and saying “The train will-” he cuts off as we hear the distant screech of the train hitting the emergency brakes. I turn to the other side and say “We're trapped… They have soldiers at every exit…” He shakes his head and says “Stay near… I’ll try and talk us out of it…”

 

I move to his side as soldiers, now visible, run towards us from every direction. I relax, choosing to remain unnoticed, or at least unthreatening while also hiding my face. The soldiers shout for Alex to get on the ground while Alex tries to talk to him, burying his hand in his pocket and going to pull something out of it. 

 

The soldiers freak, thinking he has a bomb or a gun and opened fire, gunning both of us down. I hit the floor, so did Alex as I hear what sounded like a grenade launcher go off as I see Alex drop the vial he’d gotten out of his pocket, and watched it shatter on the ground as he slumped to the side. 

 

The grenade goes off, coating me with debris and shattering a few bones as it throws the two of us. I look over at Alex, seeing the wounds he has, and knowing he won't survive. He looks at me, grasping his chest and says “Eren… Consume me.” I stare at him, shocked and afraid as he says “Now! Before-” He cuts off, hacking up blood as I move forward, knowing I’ll die very quickly if I don't consume something. 

 

I decide to give him a peaceful death, and slam my fist through his chest, stopping his heart and consuming him. As soon as I even tried to process his memories I lock up, body feeling like I was being submerged in acid as I blackout, barely registering the tendrils that cover my form momentarily as I see soldiers walk over as everything fades away. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**I will not be following the game exactly, I will change it slightly, and only be covering the highlights. But they’ll be descriptive highlights.**

 

I slowly wake up, not daring to move as I listen to my surroundings. “His name was Mercer. Alex Mercer. He used to be a blacklight worker. Surprised to see him down here.” I hear them say, and I almost make a face.  _ Alex? How do I look like… Oh… I must have used Mommy’s shapeshifting ability…  _ I tune back in as I hear them say “We’re just supposed to do an autopsy you idiot. Not talk about who they  _ were.  _ And besides, it doesn't matter.” 

 

_ Wait… I DON'T WANT TO BE DISSECTED!  _ I jump up, eyes flashing open as I scare the doctors near me. They both jump back, rushing away from me as I scramble to my feet, looking around. Both of them are in full hazmat gear, one holding a scalpel as I turn and slam out the door, running away from them. 

 

I rush through the building, running out into the main complex of the Gentek building. It's nighttime, the sky dark as I run toward the left. I hide, slipping away from them as I hear soldiers and doctors alike run out of the building after me, and watch as the soldiers talk, than gun down the doctors. I pull away, having not noticed them corner me until they’ve surrounded me. 

 

With barely a second’s warning they open fire, all six of them firing at me. I cry out as they shoot me, stopping after a second. I hunch over, covering my wounds as they heal before looking to my left, I see a route and run, jumping on top of a dumpster than over the wall, landing heavily.  _ That was even easier than before…  _

 

I shift back to myself, yet see that my outfit stays the same. My jeans are grayish blue, I was wearing a brown, half zipped hoodie over a white button up. I had a leather jacket on top of that, which was left open. The hood was pulled up, making it easy to hide my face as I ran from the building, out into the street. 

 

As I run into the street, skidding to a stop as people shout at me and cars screech to a stop to avoid hitting me. I look to my right as a helicopter flies into view. I panic, not even able to dodge the rocket they fire at me. I’m thrown back, grabbing the first object near me, which happened to be a car, and hold it over my head, blocking the helicopter for hitting me again. 

 

“What do you want with me?” I shout toward them, seeing them move toward me. I throw the car, hitting them straight on and taking the helicopter down, running away from them. I ran up a building, feet breaking the windows as I ran up the side of it.  _ High ground… I need to get to high ground…  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

It hadn't been long since the outbreak started. I figured out fairly quickly that the vial that Alex had broken had been the virus. Released at Penn station, it was rapidly trying to make it's way across the island, which had been placed under quarantine. I had met up with Alex’s sister Dana, and learned more. 

 

I didn't have all of Alex’s memories, only everything in long term. Apparently he hadn’t slept in a few days so there was a blank as to why or how he took the virus, but I knew enough. And currently, I was sneaking into a military base. It had taken some desperation for me to Consume my first soldier, but after that it had become second nature for me to hunt them. 

 

I had begun to hunt down those with certain traits I needed, such as mastery of rifles, grenade launchers, or other guns I needed. I only rarely ate a civilian, and only if absolutely necessary. I slipped inside the base, stealthily consuming the person I needed.  _ Finally. I am officially a master of Grenade launchers.  _

 

I grin to myself as a Hunter smashed through the roof, landing on the floor. It let out a roar, making me automatically put up a defense, and accidentally drop my disguise of the last guy I Consumed. The soldiers around us begin to freak out, torn between the giants four legged, clawed monster that moves faster than they ever could and me. 

 

I adjust the grenade launcher in my hand as the Hunter runs at me. I fire twice in quick secession, hitting it twice. It roars again, summoning more Hunters, causing more mayhem as I keep focusing on the same one, healing the wounds I’m getting.  _ If I can get that thing weak enough, then MAYBE I can Consume it…  _

 

And as I make that plan the Hunter roars again, holding its head and covering it's eyes. I drop the launcher and run at it, grabbing it's head and slamming the tendrils I can create into it, smashing it apart as I consume it. As I step down, as I’d been standing on it's legs, I feel a ripple go through me as I process him. 

 

I groan as I feel ripples go down my arm, and I feel my body mutate, and giant claws create themselves. I grin down at them, pleased by the new appendages. I shift back and forth between my hands and the claws before turning to the Hunters around me. I show a malicious grin before running forward, planning on shreading every Hunter in the building… And maybe a few soldiers, my parents as far from my mind as possible. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**(AN: The entire game passes in a span of 18 or so days, where the virus spreads to the entirety of Manhattan. Now, in the Game Alex releases Greene. In this she’s escaped on her own, and were wayyyyy further into the game. Were nearly at the end. If you want a list of all his powers look it up, it's long as fuck, so we’re just gonna say the main ones.)**

 

It had been days since I’d gotten my claws, and I’d gained a few other abilities. I learned how to diver roll, perfected my mastery of Parkour, I had learned how to glide, and airdash. My ground spike ability, which made spikes smash out of the ground when I smashed my claws into the ground, was a bit harder to master. 

 

I’d also developed a shield, which took a lot of damage for me, along with a hammerfist, which turned my hands into hardened stones that could easily smash the few tanks around the city. Id also managed to figure out how to use Thermal vision. My infected vision, which allowed me to see those with the infection was epic. 

 

My devastator attacks packed a mean punch, and were able to kill in massive numbers. The only downside was that I had to be in critical mass, which is where I eat more than I need and have excess left over. On that note, I learned that I don't actually need internal organs. Making it a lot harder to hurt me, especially if I edited out the pain responders from my nerves. Id gotten faster too, as I could jump higher as well.

 

However, the hive mind was painful… And Mommy had changed. She had broken out of Gentek… And proceeded to head the assault on the city. Whatever they did to her drove her insane, making the Hunters attack everyone at will. The Leader Hunters were created to combat me, which kinda hurt. 

 

But I’d survived, learning how to consume them with the help of Doctor Ragland. It had taken some time before I could find mommy, and infect her with a lesser strain in an effort to help her. Instead she created a monster which attacked me. That took a while to kill, and now, I was running through the city disguised again. 

 

It had taken a while to hunt down people who knew how to work a tank and a helicopter. But I’d done it, and as I ran, I was happy I had. Right now, I was pumping massive amounts of bloodtox, which was a weapon that killed the Virus and its hosts. It made breathing hard, and I was constantly having to Consume infected and soldiers alike to survive. 

 

As I forced the last shipment of Bloodtox into the sewer system, where Mommy and the other viral creations had hidden, a monster smashed through the ground. I stared at this giant thing that reminded me of a giant worm with extra tentacles. I switched out of my disguise, donning my body armor, which I’d gained over the last few weeks. 

 

As I fought her I was forced to eat Hunter after Hunter, helping the military in every way possible. It took what felt like years, each hit seeming to be pathetic until it finally gave, and fell to the ground, allowing me to smash and slice at it until it finally died, and Mommy was spat out from the center part. 

 

I shifted down from my armor, almost choking on the Bloodtox that hung in the air. “Mommy?” I ask, knowing that I sound like a child, and I was one. I was a pathetic child who was kind and sweet three weeks ago. But war and hell and betrayal had changed me. But I didn't want her to know that… I guess some part of me had the delusion that maybe everything could go back, to when I was in Gentek, and I was safe…

 

I watched her while she stared at me, and it hurt to see how feral she looked. She wasn't seeing me, not really. She was taken over by the virus that inhabited her, making her once warm eyes shine with hatred. She lunges forward at me, creating claws with the tendrils in her arms. “How dare you?!” She hissed as I danced away, not wanting to hurt her. 

 

“Mommy? It's me! Please wake up!” I say, hoping with every fiber of my being that she wakes up. That she snaps out of it and doesn't hurt me. Yet I don't pull away far enough, and she pushes to far, and claws my arm. My first reaction was instinctual, my arm transforming into a massive blade, and I stab it into her abdomen. 

 

She crumples onto it, not having enough Biomass or energy to pull it out. I freeze in horror before turning it back into a normal hand, trying to stop the bleeding as we collapse and I fall to my knees. I cradle her as I hold the wound tightly, feeling her blood seep out from between my fingers. 

 

I start freaking out, not understanding why she wasn't healing. I start rocking her, trying to say something by my words die in my throat as I hold her, watching as she bleeds out. Suddenly her hands on my cheek, holding it gently as she rubs her thumb across it and says “Shhh… It's okay little one… No need for tears.”

 

I hadn't realized I was cry as I say “B-But Mommy you-” She nods slowly, coughing softly as I see a small amount of blood trickle out of her mouth. “And that’s okay… I’ve done so much… Hurt so many… I think my death will be just a small price to pay for everything…” I stare at her as she continues with “But I have to ask you for one last thing little one… Consume me. My strain will make you truly unkillable…” 

 

I gape at her and say “Mommy I can't! You-You can't just die!” She chuckles softly, like she did when I was little. “Those you consume aren't gone forever little one… I want to be on some use to you. I don't want to just die, and you lose the last thing I could give you.” She has a deep coughing fit, and I see her biomass try and repair it, only for it to reopen. 

 

I whimper, hugging her close. I can feel her smile into the thick coat I have as she hugs me back gently and says “Please little one… I don't want to die a meaningless death…” I hold her tighter, barely able to see through all the tears I’m shedding as I say “I love you Mommy…” She hums gently and says “I love you too Eren…” 

 

I shut my eyes as my arms tighten that final fraction, the strength I have shattering her bones as I Consume her, images flashing behind my closed eyes. I see her and Randall, see flashes of her life in Hope, and see what the Military did to her. I see Pariah as an infant, see why Randall lost his arm, and see her loss of him. 

 

When I come back I’m rocking softly, hugging myself as I cried. I heard the soldiers approaching, hear Hunters screaming in pain, felt the Hive mind collapse in on itself as the last edges of her consciousness fade away, I felt the pain stab behind my eyes as it collapsed, the pain echoed by every other infected connected to it. 

 

I manage to stumble to my feet, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks as I summoned my shield and start running, hiding behind it as it smashed through everything in my path. I just ran, not caring where my feet took me, as long as it was away from that spot. When I finally stop, finally skid to a halt at the edge of the water, I regain some of my sanity as the pain in my head seems to begin to lessen. 

 

My entire body aches for home, to curl up in Mommy’s cell with Momma and her and listen to one of the scientists read a book while Randall scoffed and did more paperwork. I wanted everything back to the way it was before, before I had all these memories in my head from the lives I had stolen. 

 

Back when I could go sit on the roof at night and Randall would come tell me the names of the constellations and how to navigate by them. Back when I was little and Momma would try and get me into the pool, which I hated. Back when the soldiers would come to her cell and swap stories about the places they’d been. 

 

I started to slowly walk, pulling my hood up and hunching down as I heard screaming and the roars of Hunters. Infected were killing the few civilians left, slaughtering anyone stupid or unlucky enough to be outside. I slowly followed my gut, and started for the Gentek building. Without Mommy’s Hive Mind, the infected left me alone, parting like a school of fish did for a shark. 

 

Once I was close enough I slipped over the wall, jumping and landing lightly, running up the side as soon as I could. The soldiers don't even notice me as they rush off to kill infected, the Bloodtox slowly sinking down to form a thick mist at the lower half of the city, every Hunter jumping up buildings to escape it. 

 

I land on the roof, finding the door fixed from the last time I was here. I don't even pay attention to it, smashing through it easily and throwing it away from me. I hear it crash to the ground below, hearing a few soldiers cry out as I enter the building. I step down into the top floor, not even bothering to try and hide as soldiers and scientists run about.

 

I step softly down to my room, opening the door gently. I know there’s sensor on my door that tells them when I come and go, so I bet Randall and Momma will be here in a minute. I move over to the window, sitting on the floor and curling up into a ball. I bury my face into my knees, wishing there was some way for me to just, not exist for a while. 

 

Within a minute the door slams open, Momma and Randall rushing inside. I hear him sigh in relief as Momma steps over, touching my shoulder. I’m frozen by both the want to hug her, and the want to pull away from her. I choose to stay still as she grips my shoulder and says “We have to leave Eren…” 

 

I look up at her, shocked at her words as she says “The Virus… A few of the infected got into the water system and washed ashore on the mainland… They somehow managed to survive that and started infecting people… It's slowly spreading further up the land…” I shake my head as I curl up tighter and Randall says “I know you've seen hell boy. I know what just happened, and why you did it. But right now, you cannot mourn.”

 

I stare up at him as he says “We need your help… Your mother is immune. I’m too old to truly fight, and I'm just good for tactical maneuvers. You on the other hand… You're perfect. You are truly the only person able to fight those things toe to toe.” I glare and say “Please don't compare me to a Hunter. Without the Hive Mind, things are going to get a lot harder. They won't have the direction you're used to seeing… They’ll just focus on spreading the virus.” 

 

He chuckles and says “Than I won't, if you help us.” I chuckle at him, smiling and saying “Be aware… I will Consume your men if they are my only option.” He shakes his head and says “Survival above all else.” I nod as Momma shakes her head and says “I swear.” I stand, helping her up as I try and bury my pain, knowing I’ll have to face it sometime, but welcome the distraction Randall offers me. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - Thirty years later**

 

These last thirty years had been rather eventful, like finding out I have a heat cycle. It had been about six months after we lost New York. I had been struck with the insatiable urge to fuck somebody. It went on for three days before I said anything to Momma about it, who promptly sighed and said “Oh little one… You're in heat… I didn't think you had that genetic quirk, but since you are eighteen now…” 

 

She had then summoned Randall and we all had a long conversation. Apparently, every year, at the turning point between spring and summer, my strain went into heat. Mommy’s did as well, but she had used self control to hide it. Momma didn't elaborate on hers, something I was thankful for. 

 

I stood at the edge of the great lakes, staring across the great expanse. Randall had said they were trying to create a safe haven for people, using the powers of an infected we caught. Now I was running around the world, hunting down uninfected people. Sometimes it was families, sometimes it was just a child or parent. Sometimes an orphan, sometimes not. 

 

Over the last Thirty years a new strain had emerged. This strain mutated those infected with it into massive monsters. A strain I’d accidentally come in contact with by consuming an infected Hunter. The following hours were the most painful in my entire life, as my Virus took over and rewrote the intruding one. After that I’d gained the ability to turn into one of those massive monsters, which had been nicknamed Titans, just as I’d been nicknamed Zeus.

 

They were trying to create a haven for people, and were planning on creating it somewhere with an even climate, that way crops could be grown easily. I had managed to collect hundreds of people, soldiers taking them to the site they needed to get to. I’d collected a few helpers over the last thirty years. The first one was a woman about three months ago, by the name of Annie Leonhart. 

 

She had been in critical condition, practically dead before I infected her. I had however given her a choice, and she had accepted. She hadn't left my side since then, helping me hunt down uninfected people. She was lounging asleep in a hammock at the moment, dead to the world as she recovered from our most recent expedition. She’d lost an arm, forcing her to eat quite a few Hunters to heal herself. Now, we don't need to sleep, but when we take tons of damage it's nice to take a nap. She was sleeping while her body fixed the last of a damage. 

 

My second helper I’d found about two weeks ago, was a woman named Ymir. She had been cornered by infected, but chose to fight instead of dying a quick death. I had given her the choice then, and she chose to join me instead of dying. She lounged nearby, reading a book in Latin. She had made it out unharmed, and we’d managed to get a good twenty people to the randevu point unharmed. 

 

They were the last people we were collecting before meeting back with Randall. My appearance had changed over the last few years, I looked about twenty two, and my hair had grown out a bit, enough that I could hold it all back with a small ponytail. My outfit stayed the same, and I’d mastered every power I had. 

 

Annie and Ymir seemed to be specialized versions of me. Ymir got my claws, working on mastering them, her Titan form was a tiny clawed creature. Annie didn't have any of my powers truly, but was a master of hand to hand combat, and was nearly as fast as I was. Her Titan shift as tall as mine, relying more on speed than strength, however she had minor abilities with my armor. They both regenerated easily, apparently because they didn't need as much Biomass as I did. 

 

I looked up as three helicopters flew closer, seeing me and circling above. They land one after the other, Ymir and I getting the civilians on board. The closest man shouts “GENERAL RANDALL SAYS TO GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO MAIN BASE IN VIRGINIA.” I nod at him as I lift the last person on board, a little girl with black hair, and the door shuts. 

 

I move over to my companions as the helicopters fly upwards. Annie wakes up slowly and looks at us, cracking a small smile and asking “Where to next Sir?” I chuckle back, knowing she heard him. “Virginia. So a couple hundred miles.” She nods as Ymir slips behind her and shoves, toppling her out of the Hammock with a bright laugh. 

 

Annie had the habit of not smiling around other people, but she warmed up to Ymir rather quickly when the pair started sparring practice. I shake my head at them while they fought playfully, eventually dissolving into laughter as they laid on the ground. I chuckle before stepping over to the hammock and taking it down. 

 

“Come on you two. We’ve got a good distance to cover, and the next base we can hitch a ride at is a good hundred miles.” They nod and stood up, Annie dusting off her camouflage jacket of invisible dust. Ymir stretched beside her in a jean jacket and pants. I toss the folded hammock at Annie, who caught it and tucked it into her pocket. “We’re gonna have to travel through a red zone to get to that base, so stick close.” I tell them as they nod, the three of us taking off shortly after. 

 

It took a few hours to get to Randall, who stayed at the main military base in Virginia. We were going with him to witness the creation of the walls, created by some Infected that was on our side. Randall had me stay close, Ymir and Annie trailing behind me. We were in a massive cave system, this place was chosen because the underground caves held some of the last completely isolated, and uninfected water systems left on earth. 

 

People stood around, huddled in groups as the Military gently herded them further into the caves. This place had a sole purpose, to erase the memories of the outside world from everyone, and create a world free of infection. Since this was one of the few places the infection hadn't spread to yet. 

 

Momma had been stationed here a month ago, and I hadn't seen her much since. And as I stepped down into the main cave, I saw her standing on a massive raised platform. She smiled down as she saw me while soldiers moved people into certain spots. The people within the walls would be unaware of the outside, and those outside would always protect those within. 

 

Some soldiers would be added to the program, set up as Military Police to insure peace. A Garrison would be set up to watch the walls we created. And a Survey Corps, which would attempt to battle the Titans. The Titans had an odd thing about their strain, making it so they didn't infect humans without a prior infection. 

 

The people grouped around the base of the small stage as Momma stepped around people, checking over things. Before we’d even reached the platform Momma was done and smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. Holding me a moment before hugging Annie and Ymir. Randall nodded at her politely, only to receive a hug nonetheless. 

 

She smiles at us before saying “Eren… You know how we are going to create the walls yes?” I shake my head and say “No… Why?” She looks a little sad than and says “Well… Come with me…” She steps away, walking to the left, and down onto the ground before standing behind the stage. 

 

She turns to me and says “Eren… I’m… I’m using my own body and viral strain to create the walls…” I blink and instantly say “No.” She smiles and says “We have too… I have the only immunity on this planet… And if I create the walls, than the infection can't consume them. They’ll all be safe.” 

 

I stiffen and say “But I don't want to lose you!” She pulls me into a tight hug, I feel her shake as I hug her back and she says “The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few little one.” I shake my head against her shoulder and say “As mother is god in the eyes of a child.” smiling against her shoulder. 

 

She snickers softly and says “I won't be dead Eren… Not really… I won't be me, but I won't be dead.” I shake my head and say “Yes you will be… If you're not you, than you might as well be.” She sighs softly and says “Still…” I nod and say “If it will make you happy…” She laughs lightly “I think it will…” 

 

I nod as she pulls away, I let her go.  _ And now I lose you too…  _ She smiles as she walks up the steps to the stage and stands in front of everyone. I tune everything out, watching as Randall steps down beside me and says “She told you?...” I nod as he says “I found out an hour ago… Maybe this will truly save them… We can only hope.” 

 

I nod as a glow slowly overtakes her form, soft at first as she looks back at me, smiling softly and saying “Time to go little one…” I nod and jump onto the stage, nodding at Annie and Ymir, who walk with me, Randall falling in step beside me. We step out of the cave, the Military around us saluting as he passes. 

 

I turned to see the glow emanating from the cave, bright and alive as it shimmered, growing up toward the sky. It grew upwards, so high it began to blend into the sunlight that streamed down from the sky. It slowly got brighter, reaching a brightness that made me turn away, for fear of hurting my eyes. The light brightened further before finally subsiding, and I look upon my Momma's final creation. 

 

It was a massive wall, at least 40 meters high, staring down at us. It was massive and gray, with a solid steel figurehead stamped on the Giant gate as I read what was under it I couldn't help laughing. “Wall Maira. The first defense…” Randall chuckles and says “She always did have a thing for protecting those she cared for.” I smiled and nodded, turning away as Annie gives me a sad smile, Ymir nodding at me before Randall says “Let's get started… First, you have to meet your new handler.” 

 

I nod without really paying attention. Annie looks annoyed at the word ‘Handler’ and Ymir looks apathetic. Randall gets in a Humvee and I start running, Ymir and Annie trailing behind me as I run, wondering what the next move will be. We easily move to our nearest base, which was a good two hundred miles. It was temporary, and we’d move further away within hours, but at the moment it served it's purpose. 

 

I drop back, letting Randall lead the way as Ymir asks “Why are they giving us a handler?” I shrug and say “Don't know. But if I don't like them, I’ll probably eat them. Or let the two of you do so.” Ymir nods with a grin while Annie laughs lightly. We stop beside Randall’s Humvee, seeing him beckon us toward another Humvee. 

 

He motions toward a annoyingly relaxed looking guy, who leaned against the Humvee, chatting with another guy. He had sand colored hair and what looked like a perpetual smirk. He grinned at Ymir and Annie as we entered the tent, Randall says “The higher ups placed him as your Handler. His name is Arthur-” Randall is cut off as he stands up and grabs Annie’s hand and kisses it with a grin saying “Jones. Arthur Jones. And what would your name be beautiful?” 

 

She yanks her hand away as Ymir tosses an arm over her shoulders and says “She’s the best wingwoman any lesbian could ask for.” Jones pulls away with a slightly odd look and says “Well then, I could help with anything the two of you need.” I give him a look of disgust and say “Oi fuckface. Either of them could snap you like a twig, so some respect would be in your best interest.” 

 

Soldiers surround us instantly, forming a massive ring while Annie and Ymir move to flank Randall. I hear them swap words, taking bets on who will win this fight, if we’ll come to blows, if the General will intervene, if I’ll back down, and most importantly, If I’m going to kill him. The last one rather tempting. 

 

He looks over at me and says “Like hell I will. You're forgetting something here Zeus…” He steps closer, trying to threaten me with size, even though I’m a good three inches taller and have a solid fifteen pounds on him. I was also an virus whos killed more infected than this guy hair hairs on his head but still. 

 

He gets up in my face nonetheless and says “I’m the boss here. You’ll all do as I say, or I’ll tell the heads that  _ you  _ need to be put down like the animals that you are.” He jerks his thumb over at Annie and Ymir, the two people I’d come to see as my children, and says “If I want to talk to them like the pathetic creatures they are, than I will.” 

 

I can barely see Randall shake his head as he says “You boy, just signed your own death warrant.” He glances over at the general, going to talk as I slam my fist through his stomach. He coughs and screams as my fist rips through his entire abdomen, my fist shattering through his spinal cord. 

 

I leave my arm there, letting his legs crumple as all his weight falls on top of my arm. He clings to me and sobs, and I can easily imagine the pain he’s in. “I bet you can't feel your legs right now, that’s if you can think through the pain. I ruptured your stomach, so your stomach acid is eating your organs as I speak. Normally, I would have already Consumed you, but I don't want to have to deal with your useless filth.” I say, voice light as I hear utter silence reign over the area. 

 

“I shattered through your spine, so you can't feel anything passed my hand, and your steadily bleeding to death. Now.” I grab his jacket with my other hand, forcing his sobbing form to look at me as I say “Those two are my  _ children.  _ I  _ created  _ them. And I will kill anyone in such painful ways, savoring every scream, if you think you can hurt them. Or treat them like trash.  _ This. _ ” I adjust my arm, making him scream. “Will seem like a walk in the park.” 

 

I throw him off of me then, tossing him uselessly to the ground as he starts to seize and go into shock. I watch apathetically as he dies, watching him bleed out before his heart stutters to a stop. I look around me, absorbing the blood he left on me and say “Be aware. I will kill you, if you try and hurt them. I don't care who protects you, who you hide with or where. I will hunt you down,” I shift my arm into my claws, knowing they look threatening and finish with “And shred you into pieces so small, you won't be recognizable.” 

 

Randall takes the wheel then, ordering some men to clean up the body and for the three of us to follow him. Annie and Ymir smile at me and Ymir asks “You really see us as your kids?” I nod and say “Yes. I created you. In effect, I am your father.” Annie laughs softly before shoving the both of us forward. “Come on. We gotta go see Randall!” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren Jaeger - 200 Years later**

 

I stood at the edge of the ocean, smiling across it's shining expanse. I'd stopped aging once I'd reached the physical age of 22. Annie and Ymir hadn't changed either, and were happily relaxing after our most recent battle. We’d collected two more for our group last year, a pair of males by the names of Reiner and Berthold. They were holding each other in a hammock, sighing in the cooler sea breeze. 

 

Reiner was the specialized form of my Armor, which covered his Titan constantly. He also had my strength, making him almost like a living battering ram. Berthold was more on the side of shape shifting, able to edit and change his form. But it took time and tons of biomass to work with, something that was annoying to collect. 

 

We had lost a great expanse of space, however only larger Titans strayed close to the walls, clawing to the people within. My group and I killed any infected that strayed to close to them, not wanting the infection to accidentally get inside the walls. Occasionally my group and I would be stationed outside the walls, watching over an expedition. 

 

The work was easy, however the losses we faced were not. Randall had died peacefully ten years after Momma, dying in his sleep. I’d taken him back to his home, burying him with the rest of his family. The next General had been kind, and instilled rules about my group and I. Such as the rule that only I could hand Consume orders. 

 

I could have my handler removed or changed if they attempted to harm my children or myself. I would be present at every meeting concerning my group. The list went on, but it was something I was grateful for. We had taken areas of the world back, or preserving others. The islands were untouched due to the hydrophobia the Virus had. Some places were bases, or factories used to create needed materials. 

 

I heard Reiner and step over to me and say “Hey Eren… Shouldn't we start heading back?” I glance over at him and blinked before nodding and saying “Yes… You're right. Let's get back. I’d rather not have to listen to Amelia scold me for running off with you four again…” Reiner chuckles as Berthold jumps down as Ymir and Annie walk over. I smile at all of them.  _ If I can keep all of you safe, then everything will be okay.  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - 1770 years later - 2000 years after first outbreak**

 

It was well past nightfall, almost three am as I stared at the current Military heads, blinking in utter confusion at there stupid requests. “Okay. Let's go over this again. You want me to  _ sneak into the walls.  _ Which are older than all of you by the way, seperate my group, and set them each into separate groups of the walls, where we will all join the military  _ years later  _ and try and find out what’s going on within?” 

 

The main guy nods his bald head and says “Their are many bizarre experiments going on within, and we demand to know what they are.” I shake my head and say “So. On the off chance I do accept this mission. What happens once we’re inside?” He straightens, seeming pleased with himself for ‘convincing’ me. 

 

“You’ll each be placed with a family, where you’ll stay until you enter the military. You will not Consume anyone during your stay within, as you won't need to. Learn what’s going on inside, and if it's detrimental, than you will summon us within. This will take at least five years to complete.” I groan as he continues, not even paying attention to me anymore as he pulls out a map. 

 

“Athena, or Annie as you call her, will go here. Persephone, or Ymir, will go here. Hermes, or Berthold, will go here. And Apollo, or Reiner, will go here. And you Zeus, will go here.” He motions to various places, placing me on the outcropping from wall Maria. My group had all chosen their names, picking from the large number of the Greek God Zeus’ children. I was just thankful the military hadn't named them. 

 

Reiner and Berthold had listened to me with rapt attention as I told the story behind each name, Ymir and Annie grinning at their chosen names. We’d lost so much history over the years, so much culture and literature. I was still pulled into the barracks of newer soldiers, asked to tell them about the world before the Virus, before everything had gone to hell. 

 

I sighed and ask “One. We  _ have  _ to eat  _ something. _ We can't just starve for a few years. It's painful, and we get aggressive. Two, we all go into heat. What are we supposed to do about that as children? And yes, the fastest way to get rid of that is to actually get laid. Three, how would we even get inside? The walls are all guarded. Four, how would we contact you? Five, What happens if were discovered early? Six, how would you extract us quietly? Seven, can we use our Titan powers? Eight, are all powers forbidden?” 

 

The bald guy nods again and says “You can Consume food, so try and get by with that. If necessary, slip into a prison and eat a few prisoners, or the underground and kill a few thugs. Your last heat just passed, so you should be able to figure something out in the meantime. You will leave in a few hours and go to the walls. We can give you a full forty-eight hours to Consume who you need to, and figure out how to slip the rest of you inside. 

 

You can slip outside of the walls once a year and meet with a soldier and give a quick report. If we need to extract you, then we shall send word in. If you are discovered, run. Escape and come back here. You may use your Titan powers if it is a matter of life and death, and all powers except for Titan abilities and your strength in minor amounts.” 

 

I shrug and say “You do know that I  _ helped design that entire area.  _ And I’ll do the recon. That’s all I’ll promise. If I think it's necessary, then I’ll send my group in, and not a second sooner.” He nods and says “You'll have to run in. Anything bigger and they’ll notice.” I nod and exit the building, this base a good three hundred miles from the wall Maria. I stopped by my group, giving them a run down of where I was going and when I’d be back. 

 

Once that was done I started running, moving as quickly as I could toward the walls. It took about two hours to get there, gently skidding to a stop behind the treeline. I watched the people on the wall for a bit, noticing who went where. It took an hour to find a space between them big enough for me to get inside. 

 

Running up the wall was invigorating, the wind whipping through my hair. I jumped over the edge, somersaulting over the top before falling toward the ground on the other side. I adjust in the air and skid down the wall, landing lightly on the ground., the shadows hiding me temporarily. I watch those around me, seeing how they dress. 

 

I sigh as I see that they all appear to be wearing rather old fashioned clothes.  _ Nope.  _ I think as I keep to the shadows, knowing that I look like a creepy stalker, but not caring as I walked through the town. I made it to a grassy area, and easily started to run, trying to find an entrance to the underground. 

 

It took a good half hour before I got to the entrance, which was heavily guarded. I sighed and started walking toward them, knowing that I’ll get by somehow. The area was dark, and no one expected people to walk up to the entrance, which was really just a glorified tunnel. I saw the Green Unicorns emblazoned on the right breast pocket. 

 

I quietly sighed and moved around them. Slipping into the tunnel behind them, finding said task annoyingly easy. I walked down the tunnel, finding myself suddenly in a massive network of caves. I saw people with torches lighting the area, while a group a thugs ran around, people sticking into groups. 

 

_ So these are the walls versions of the Slums.  _ I see children run about, fighting over food. I sigh softly, walking by a few carts making their way toward the tunnel. I quietly snag a few apples and two loaves of bread, making sure the man didn't see me. As they leave I grab an apple out of my pocket, seeing the children stare at me in awe. 

 

I chuckled and held out a loaf of bread and an apple. “Want them?” I ask, offering them. They were out of my hands in seconds, the kids running off to fight over them. As I walked through the underground, people didn't even notice my outfit, which was strikingly different than theirs. Some people looked at me to pickpocket, others just ignored me altogether. 

 

I spend the next few hours hunting, Consuming every thug that drags me into an alley, or tries to jump me as I walk though a darker area. I know I've probably taken to many, but the memories that dance behind my eyes tell me everything I needed to know, and that apparently I now knew how to stick a wooden spoon to my nose. As I walked back toward the exit a made a small detour, climbing up a small wall when people weren't looking and stepped into an orphanage, slipping inside. 

 

I easily ducked into the kitchen and placed what was left of the food I stole into the almost empty basket for today, etching out a gift note before leaving. Dropping a few coins into the donation box as I left, thankful those thugs had some money on them. I feel someone tug on my pant leg, stopping me as I went to leave. I look down to see a little girl smile up at me holding an apple. “Thank you mister…” she says softly. I smile down at her and ruffle her hair. “You're welcome little one.” Reverting back to the nickname my mom’s used, so many years ago. 

 

She nods and runs back inside, quietly slipping inside. I smile as I climb the wall and jump down, quietly leaving the underground.  _ Next stop, Sina. Financial district.  _ I started walking once I’d gotten away from the tunnel, finding it completely unguarded once daylight hit. I sighed with relief as I walked through another village. 

 

Children played happily through the streets, parents went off to hunt, dogs barked aggressively at anyone who came to close to their charge. The children dispersed rapidly from me when they saw my approach, dogs growling defensively as I continued, noticing how they stared.  _ Well, I am dressed weirdly to them. But there is no way in hell I’m wearing those baggy as fuck pants when I’m not required to.  _

 

As I went to exit the town, I found a merchant leading his supply down the road, into the town. The children suddenly run up to me and start pulling on me, urging me out of the road. I see why a few seconds later when I saw why, following them quickly. Around the cart, which was massive and looked like it was carting food, were about ten or so thugs. The children quickly pull me into an alley, away from the road as the peer at the cart. 

 

A boy no older than six says “S-Sorry mister… they don't like it when people get close… they killed someone last time…” I see his face scrunch up with hurt as I guess that it was someone close to him. I nod slowly at him and say “It's okay kiddo. Thanks for the save.” I nod at him as he gives me a weak smile. The guys park the cart at the center of town and a fat guy who was driving has them set up a table. An older boy says “He comes here every week, selling food and other things we need, but he charges a hellacious amount for it… most of us can't afford it.” 

 

I do some mental searching, guessing that some of the guys I'd consumed earlier may have knew him. I had some luck, having eaten a guy who knew a bit about everyone here. As it turned out, this guy had been to the underground to whore around, despite the fact he had a wife, something he wanted to keep very secret. I smirk and say “Go tell your parents to try and buy from him in about ten or so minutes. I have a feeling his prices are about to be unbelievably low…” 

 

The kids look at me questioningly as I step into the village square, the children all running home. I walk over the to man, who sat in a rather refined way under a large shaded tarp his men set up. He looked me up and down, getting a disgusted look and saying “You look like filth, and filth don't pay. Get-” I hold up a heavy purse of coins, watching his eyes widen as everyone's attention falls on me. 

 

“One. Call me that again and I'll injure you. Two. Don't judge people based on their appearance, my jacket cost more than you spend on one of your many ‘business’ trips.” I start off, watching as he tenses, and his men appraise me rapidly. “Three. I hear that your prices are fairly high for someone of your standing, your going to drop them now. Four, failure to do so will result in your wife finding out some rather unsavory things.” 

 

He gulps quietly, his men chuckling as I hear the people of this village watching me. He nods and says “I suppose I have been charging more than necessary. I suppose that after this you shall maintain silence.” I give him a winning smile, hearing a few sighs from around as I say “Of course sir.” 

 

He nods as a few of the villagers walking up behind me. The next hour passes with the village buying from him, as most of his wares are suddenly rather low. I got a few thank yous and smiles from the villagers who passed, the children crowding around my feet. Soon the man was leaving town, packing what was left and leaving down the same road he came. I smile, ruffling the hair of a few kids before I exit the. Village, waving goodbye as they do as well. 

 

The rest of the walk to Wall Rose was rather boring, mostly with me running a good ways through a dense wood. As I walked up to the gate I saw quite a few people walking through it, talking and laughing. I easily slipped through the crowd and got to the other side, smirking to myself as I walked by, hood pulled low over my head. 

 

Rose and Maria looked a lot alike save for the smaller area. As I walked a noticed the steel refineries that had been placed there. I start to head in that direction, noticing how it's a little past noon.  _ I've only got till tomorrow… I'm making good time though.  _ I count the coins I have from those thugs.  _ Dang. They make money very quickly. I've got enough to buy a house here.  _

 

As I step by the main gate into the refinery I'm wondering where the guards are.  _ What the heck…  _ before I can really wonder though I hear a gunshot, then someone on my left scream in pain. I run over, peering into the place with a practiced look. Twenty or so guys were inside, along with forty or so workers. Two of the men had Military Police guns, something they weren't supposed to have. 

 

One man seemed to be controlling them as he says “Alright! Load up the steel and bring it now! We can sell it back to the Military at triple price!” I shake my head and slip inside, noticing how a man is bleeding out on the floor. As his men move I slip behind the leader and grab him, holding him by the throat above my head. He let's out a startled sound as his men jump to look at me. I sigh and say to the man I’m holding “You have two options. You call off your men and leave.” 

 

The men chuckle at me as I continue, finally looking up at him and saying “Or I crush your throat and leave you here to suffocate to death while I move onto the next man in line, hoping he’ll be smarter than you.” I see him pale, the men nearby leaping into action and wresting the others to the ground. I drop the guy I'm holding, seeing him get pinned down in seconds. I shrug at him as I slip away, preferring to not get involved with the authorities. 

 

I'm gone before they even notice, vanishing out into the spaces of Rose. It takes a while as this area was smaller and had a larger police presence than Maria did. It was nearly nightfall when I finally made it within Sina, finding a police member on almost every street, doing as they pleased. I didn't need to Consume anyone to know that these people were corrupt, but it almost hurt to know it. 

 

Momma had created the walls, and I helped her set up how everything would be built and what went where. I also helped Randall design the Military here. So seeing how they've destroyed all the hopes he had for them, brings back a fresh wave of pain for him. I continue on, evading the military personnel and head toward the wealthy district.  _ If I can grab a Military officer from here, I should be able to know everything I need.  _

 

Within two hours I'd hunted down three different soldiers. As memories buzzed around my head I started moving back toward the walls.  _ We must move on this place. I've left it alone for far too long.  _ I roll my shoulders before taking off in a dead sprint, sliding under the shutting gate. I jump up when I'm clear and keep running, moving as quickly as I could.   

 

Within six hours of moving at breakneck speeds I'm at Wall Maria, darting up the side of it without a care in the world, flipping over the top and using a dash ability to throw myself a good six feet before starting to glide into the tree line. All of the moments, thoughts, feelings, and lives swimming around my head made the long run far from quiet. Yet as I skid to a stop, the sun barely breaking over the horizon at the base, I finally grin. 

 

I let out a deep but soft hum, knowing my children will hear it and come to me. Within seconds they are, rushing up as I lead them into the base. I shove by the guard watching the door to the main conference room before kicking it down, the pieces of the door smashing into the opposite wall. I stride into the room, seeing the reigning silence I created as I say “Hello assholes. We're taking the mission.”

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 


	2. The Loss Of Shiganshina, and the Fall Of Wall Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my weirdos. Chapter two has arrived, be ready for some serious stuff here. It gets a bit gory. Sorry for those of you who don't like that, I suggest you skim when it gets bad. But yeah, we've still got some time skips, but not as many as last time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I looked over the map of the walls, my children crowded around me. “Annie. You’ll go here.” I motion to a part of Maria, which was covered in thick trees. “Ymir. You’ll go here.” I motion to the upper area of Maria, more to the north the Annie is. “Reiner, you’ll go here.” I say as I point toward the south gate of Rose. 

 

“And Berthold, you’ll go here.” I motion to a place slightly west of that. “I’ll be here.” I say, motioning to the Shiganshina district. “I’ll be joining a Family called the Jaegers, who are childless, and looking to adopt. Annie, there is another childless couple for you to adopt into. The rest of you have slightly older siblings. Try and fit in okay?” I say, looking over my children. They nod at me and I ask “You all know how to shift down into the form of a child right?” 

 

I get smiles and nods, my children laughing and telling me not to worry. As I set up the final things for us to leave I grab out five phones, and tossed one to each of them. “They set up a phone line specifically for us. It has two lines you can call. One, you call me or your siblings. Two, you call the general. Only use it for emergencies.” They nod as the stash them somewhere, most likely within their biomass. 

 

I place mine in my pocket and say “You have the freedom to leave during your heat, other than that you have to stay with your family for four years before we join the training regiment.” They nod and I say “This is the last time we’ll see each other for some time. Unfortunately, even when we meet again, we won't be able to interact right away.” They nod at me and I'm suddenly swarmed with a hug. 

 

I hold them all tightly, hugging them before letting go and saying “You'll have to enter alone… I wish you luck my children. Stay safe.” They nod at me a final time before leaving, stepping out of the base I'm in and running off toward the walls. I'll begin my trek in a few moments, as I move faster than they do. I take the map I was working on, placing it within my biomass, and setting it up in an airtight section where nothing can harm it. 

 

_ I guess the survival traits Randall instilled in me are showing through. Never go anywhere without a map, if you can help it.  _ I sigh a final time before exiting the base, and running of at a sprint. It's a few minutes before I overtake my children, my giant steps paced so I keep up with them, but as the hours pass, and the number of Titans increase, I slow down and let them run on, jumping into the trees. I watch the walls, hearing hoofbeats approaching the walls. 

 

At the sudden sound I move higher into the trees, making sure that the Titans are far away and won't harm them as the walls open, and the Survey Corps spill out of the opening. I shake my head at them, moving from tree to tree around the edge of Shiganshina. When I finally find an empty section of wall I rush forward, running up and vaulting over the wall, skidding down the side of it to the ground. 

 

I find myself in more of the slums areas, people with a deep hacking cough hide away in this area. I slip into an alley and start to shift, first changing my size and body shape to that of a six year old child. I then edit my features to a child of that age, remembering how I looked. I make myself a little thinner to fit in with these people. I than reconstruct my inner organs, making sure I get everything right before adjusting my outfit. 

 

I grimace to myself at the baggy pants they wear, and remind myself that it's worth it to save people. I quickly make sure that everything is correct, and that I sound like a kid before exiting the alley. I walk slowly, seeming like a lost kid. As I step into the Main Street I'm finally relaxed in my form enough to break out a tiny smile as I watch the life around me.  _ Yes, this will be easy.  _

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - 3 Years Later.**

 

I softly groaned to myself. My little sister Mikasa was rousing me from my dream. She worriedly looks over at me, shouldering her bag and saying “You were crying out in your sleep…” I blink at her before touching my face, feeling the tears falling down my face. I wipe them away and say “I'm fine.”  _ Not really… I haven't dreamed of my Mommy’s death in years… it must be the starvation, I haven't consumed anyone in a while and that's bound to have some negative effects.  _

 

I look up at Mikasa and ask “What's the date?” She blinks and thinks a moment before saying “I think it's July 26th. Why?” I gulp softly, holding back the pain I felt at those words.  _ Ahh. It's the day Mommy died. No wonder I had that dream… to think it's been over 2000 years…  _ I wave my hand and say “It's nothing Mika. Let's get home.” She slowly nods and I shrug on my pack as I stand, the two of us making our way into Shiganshina without any trouble. 

 

Yet as we walked through Maria I remembered that I had a meeting with the General in a few days, and I had to somehow slip away from everyone for a few hours. Which is nearly impossible with the way Mikasa shadows me everywhere. She thinks it's her job to both be my parent, and my protector. I'd stopped fighting her over it, knowing I'd lose my temper with her and that wouldn't be good. 

 

So instead I let her try and lecture me and disregarded it completely.  _ You'll be an amazing parent one day… but those children will not be with me.  _ I could see the beginnings of affection coming from her, and equated it to the fact I'm the person who saved her from slavery. But as time passed, and her attachment got stronger, it started to remind me of my own children, and I started wondering where they were. 

 

I knew where they were, I'd sent them there, making sure they were in good areas. Truly, the hardest part was trying to keep myself from becoming attached to Mikasa, or our friend Armin. But the more time I spent with them, the closer they got to my heart. They both reminded me so closely of my children that it almost hurt. Yet sometimes I couldn't stand Mikasa, like when she thought it was okay to throw me around like a rag doll. I'd taken the time to edit my strength to that of a child my age, meaning I was far weaker now than I'd ever been before. 

 

As we walked by the main road, headed toward my home, everyone crowded around the gate. I perk up and move toward them, climbing onto the nearby crates so I can see. I let out an inaudible hum, my voice lower than the human vocal cords could reach, yet people looked around themselves quietly, almost like they felt chills down there back. Which they tell themselves is foolish, but I feel a little pleased at being surrounded by so many people. 

 

It was relaxing, knowing that I was hiding in plain sight. As the gate opened, the Survey Corps entered, looking worse for wear and fewer in number. As I watched them I smiled, knowing they needed some encouragement as I turned on my infected vision, making sure they were all clean. As I made sure they were I snapped it off, making sure Mikasa didn't see. The men and women of the corps rode by, and I was struck with pride. 

 

They had been of my creation. I'd written every rule they followed, designed their entire hierarchy and most of the training regimen too. So seeing them as one of the few places that isn't corrupt makes a grin come to my face. I already knew I'd join them, preferably making at least a decent rank before we left. Yet the sight of a mother losing her son made my heart ache for a moment. 

 

After that I walked with Mikasa and informed her of my wish to join the survey corps. I find myself thrown at a wall, and then lectured about having a death wish. I ignore her and continue to carry the pack of firewood home. The family that had taken me in reminded me strongly of my actual family. Carla was sweet like Mommy, and just as smart too. Grisha was a quiet guy, but took me in because Carla wanted me and couldn't have her own. 

 

I was also an adorable little kid who no one could resist. Part of the viral abilities we had made both my children and I unbelievably attractive to humans. Because in truth, chaos never comes to you as everything you hate. It comes instead as everything you want. So it was almost painfully easy to enter this family. On top of it, Carla looked and acted so strikingly like my own mother, even in name. I'd been shown her image when I was younger, and her resemblance was striking. 

 

I'd found Mikasa on one of the many ‘bonding’ trips Carla sent me on with Grisha. She was upset that I didn't have many friends. I wasn't upset about it, but she worried. So I'd gone on his house call to the Ackerman residence. Only to find most of the family dead within, and Mikasa gone. I'd cursed to myself while Grisha ordered me to stay while he went and collected the Military Police. 

 

I didn't really need to think long before I grabbed a knife and started hunting for her, walking through the forest with footsteps so soft  _ I  _ could barely hear them as I tracked them. I knew if the police here got involved, they could be bribed into freeing them or just not capture them and help them sell her. So I hunted, finding them with ease, and entering the cabin. 

 

The ruse to get them to trust me was simple, yet killing her attackers was a little harder, provided I was used to being able to punch through eight foot thick steel doors. Suddenly having the arm strength of a child made things a little harder than I had originally planned, but everything went well in the end, and Mikasa became my sister. 

 

Now, as Carla had already welcomed me, it wasn't hard for her to add Mikasa in too. She cared for us like her own children, for which I was eternally grateful. Now though, as my body was thrown into the wall, I once more regretted saving her. I choose to say nothing, instead using what little biomass that hadn't been used during my last year of starvation to heal it. I'd adjusted to the habit of hunting down one person before my heat, and before I made the tip out of the walls. 

 

Most of the time, the energy I got was burned up during my heat. So instead of the bones in my wrist healing instantly like I was used to, they mended slowly while I held them in place, walking home. Everything was fine, until Mikasa brought up how I wished to enter the survey corps, leading to an argument that made me leave. Once we found Armin, who was getting his ass handed to him by a few assholes. 

 

Mikasa ended up scaring them off, due to them fearing her more than me. I pulled my friend from the dirt, remembering doing the same for my children as they learned how to fight. Armin spoke of the books he'd found, showing us words about oceans and deserts, of the plains and mountains. I almost smiled at the memories it brought up, as over the first two years of the outbreak I went to  _ every  _ place in this planet. 

 

Yet hearing Armin speak of it made a small part of my chest ache for them, wanting to walk out of this place, like I easily could, and go to them. Yet I knew I needed to stay for my children's sake, and for all the years of work I've put into this so far. I blinked as I suddenly remembered the date.  _ Shit… I have to meet them outside tomorrow at nightfall…  _ I almost let out a growl as my friends and I walk into the main square. 

 

Armins still talking, going on about how he wants to visit the ocean.  _ I'm fucking hydrophobic.  _ **_I hate water._ ** _ Yet everyone loves to swim.  _ I mentally groan as I suddenly see a massive flash of lightning, identical to that of a Titan shift, and snap my eyes over to the wall, which almost appears to be steaming. I gape, truly lost for words for the first time in years. A hand, far larger than Berthold had been able to previously create, grabs onto the top of the wall. 

 

A body stands up, the head and shoulders visible over the wall. I stare, the resemblance between him and my child unbelievable as I take a half step back as a blast echos, and he kicks through the gate.  _ No!  _ My mind screams as wind and debris fly about, a few people instantly crushed as the stone flies about. People start screaming, panic like that of New York spreads like wildfire. 

 

I grab Armin's arm, shaking him from his shocked state and say “Go grab your grandfather and get through the gate.” He stares at me in a shocked state of seen in so many soldiers, the ones who weren't ready for death and shout “NOW.” He yanks away from me, running full tilt toward his home. I grab Mikasa’s arm, running toward our house, praying to god it's still standing as I see debris littering the homes and roads around me. 

 

I'm so anxious I don't even try and edit more energy into my legs as Mikasa and I dart down the road. I skid around the corner, begging for our house to be there, only to find rubble behind.  _ Fuck…  _ My mind runs with equations, hundreds of memories rushing around my head as I think.  _ The human body is sturdy… it's able to bounce back from a lot of damage… the weight of the average house beam times velocity and divided by the woods fracture weight…  _

 

I gulp as I dart over to the house, calling her mom, hoping she's outside.  _ Oh god… the last thing we did was fight…  _ I hear someone, obviously female from the pitch and I rush over. “Mom!” I cry out, this day being more painful than I ever thought it could be. Mikasa and I strain to life the beam, and terror finally strikes into me.  _ I don't have enough…  _ I don't have enough biomass to edit my strength in this form, without changing fully back to an adult, and even than I don't think I have enough. 

 

When I hear a Titan begin to walk over, my brain has no problem telling me how close it is based on the sound. Yet when she tells us her legs are broken, for the two of us to run I know she's lying.  _ You just want us to live…  _ I shake my head and say “Like hell. I  _ won't  _ leave you. Not today, or any day.” I take a small step back, looking over everything trying to find some leverage to move everything as I heard a soldier run up. I blinked as he spoke, not catching what he said as he rushed off. 

 

Instead I strain against the wood, numbers and theories rushing through my head as the seconds pass.  _ Okay… if I- _ Before my thought can finish I being snatched up, the soldier grabbing me and tossing me over his shoulder. I'm dragged away from her as I see the Titan come upon her, I try and struggle away, only to be unable to get away. The Titan sifts through the rubble, grabbing Carla from it and holding her up. 

 

To my horror I see her legs kick as I realize I was right.  _ Why… why are they so selfless? And again, I loose my mother to my own weakness…  _ I stare in abject horror as the creature eats her, blood spraying away from it's mouth as it's jaw snaps down. I feel my mind want to shut down, to quiet itself for even a little while as the soldier whose name escapes me runs us to the gate. He gets Mikasa and I to the other side before the gate begins to shut. 

 

Yet as I glance back, I see it. Another Titan, a massive, muscled and armored one like Reiner. Yet something was off, his armor was different, not complete. His armor had open spaces and was too thick, seeming to be more like… My eyes widen and I grab the soldier's hand and Mikasa’s and run away from the gate. “MOVE. IT'S GOING TO SMASH THROUGH THE GATE!” I shout as the gate shuts, and I hear it start running. 

 

Seconds later it smashed through the stone, shattering the gate and the stone surrounding it. I gaped in horror, seeing the damage done to wall Maria as I the Titan skids to a halt. I growl softly, noticing those closest to me shiver unconsciously as the sound was well below their hearing range. The soldier nearby starts to rush us out to the boats, which are all being packed with young children and young adults and elderly. 

 

I shake my head, being shoved onto the boat as quickly as possible. I grab onto Mikasa, knowing that in this kind of chaos a few missing kids won't be thought about. So I held onto her tightly and kept close, pulling her with me as I got close to the center of the boat. I stayed near the center, using the excuse of us falling off to stay as far from the water as possible. 

 

As the boat started moving I heard screams from those still on land, and saw quite a few people try and board, only to be shot as we floated down the water. We floated down for about six hours before we arrived in Rose. The entire way I just stared in horror at the smoke and dust plume rising from wall Maria, only finally blocked from sight as Rose encases us.

 

And even than, only barely. I glared at the man who twitched, head snapping from child to child, a creepy look on his face. I moved Mikasa behind me, keeping our distance from him as people rushed off the boat. I kept an eye on him, watching as others noticed it as well and kept their children away from him. 

 

I quickly moved away as our turn came, gently nudging Mikasa off first as she started looking for Armin. As she did I saw Grisha rushing around, looking for us. I grab Mikasa’s hand, pulling her over to him as I call out “Dad! Over here!” Watching as his head snaps over to us instantly. He runs over, grabbing both of us into a tight hug, gripping us forcefully before asking “Where's your mother?” 

 

I shake my head softly and say “She… didn't make it out of Shiganshina alive…” I feel him shake, face shifting between anger and pain as he nods shakily and we hear Armin and his grandfather calling for us as we stand there. Grisha sets his hand on her shoulder and says “Go to them… I need to do something with Eren. We’ll be back tomorrow.” 

 

She nods and runs off toward the sound, not even questioning why Grisha would want to talk to me, and before I can ask, I have a needle stabbing into my neck. I feel a flash of pain, my body screaming in fear as  _ Blood Tox  _ is injected directly into my artery, my entire person shutting down in seconds as it attempted to stop the minor necrosis created by the sudden contact. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

I woke up with the worst headache I’ve had in a hundred years, since I caught a shotgun blast to the head and had to regrow my frontal lobe. Instead I stand up to find myself in a forest, with Grisha pointing a gun at me, and I realize that I’m not quite a child any more. I glance down and see my hand size, noting everything off about the rest of me and guess I’m about fifteen now. 

 

I shrug, holding up both hands and laying them behind my head saying “I’m going to fix my body completely, as what you gave me did an assload of damage.” Grisha shakes and goes to speak as I let my healing factor and viral abilities to go hog wild and return my form to completely normal. I saw him stare and start to shake as I grew, body beginning to scream for biomass. 

 

I ended up removing my internal organs again, needing the biomass elsewhere. By the end of it he was deathly pale, expression that of horror and intrigue as I stood before him.  _ If I hadn't been immune to the bloodtox, that would have killed me. However I wasn't ready, and was stupid enough to let my guard down.  _ He gulps softly and asks “Who…  _ What  _ are you?” I shake my head, sighing softly to myself as my body finally started doing final repairs on the wounds I’d sustained. 

 

“My name, Is Eren Jaeger, or Eren Greene or Ravenhelm depending on who you ask. Although, most know me as Zeus.” I say gently, trying not to spook him. The gun in his hand shakes, his whole body quivering as I continue “I was born over two thousand years ago in a place called New York, and raised before the outbreak, and before the Titans appeared.” 

 

He shaking increased as he gaped at me and slumped against a tree and asks “What exactly are you? You cannot possibly be human, can you?” I shrug and say “There are two answers for that, I could be scientific about it and explain  _ exactly  _ what I am, or I could explain it simply but lengthy, which would you prefer?” He blinks as I let my arms rest at my sides. 

 

He struggles to find words and says “Simply… Simply first…” I nod and say “Two thousand and eleven years ago a scientist was researching to find a way to cure his wife’s Lupus, which is an autoimmune disease preventing the pair from conceiving children. Eventually, he found a rare virus with abilities to rewrite its own genetic code.” 

 

He seems to be following me so far, so I continue saying “This Virus was created in a Lab to help humanity at first, and yielded amazing results in animals. Yet, when introduced to people in a place called Hope in Idaho, nothing happened until it found its host. Once it did though, the virus mutated into something sinister and killed the town's entire inhabitants save for its host.” 

 

He gapes and I continue with “He began experimenting an a subset of this virus, which was harvested from the original host and over the course of a year and a half, eventually managed to create something to cure his wife’s Lupus.” Grisha seems slightly more relaxed now, straightening up as the gun stays trained on the spot where my heart should be. 

 

“It however mutated within moments of being injected into her and caused her to go insane, killing five people before she was attacked and Consumed by the original Virus host. A woman named Elizabeth Greene.” He stares in shock and asks “Consumed?... She ate her?” I shrug and say “It's more complicated than that.”

 

He glares and says “Than explain it.” I nod and say “When you Consume someone, you not only gain their physical form, you also gain all of their memories. I have the thoughts and memories of  _ every single  _ person I’ve ever Consumed in my mind.” He gaped at me as I say “Now, back to the story.” 

 

_ Come on Eren… You can do this, it's not like it's bringing up the worst and most wonderful memories you have of your parents after the final works of one of them was just  _ desecrated  _ in such ways that I would kill them for.  _ “Elizabeth Greene was moved to another facility when the scientist burned the first one down in his grief, and Greene began to exhibit bizarre behavior and changes in sleeping patterns.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow and asks “They watched her so closely they memorized her  _ sleep  _ patterns?” I blink and say “They watched her for over twenty years and she didn't sleep  _ once  _ in all that time. Suddenly she’s getting a solid eight hours every night?” He nods in acceptance as I continue my story. 

 

“She than requested a female be brought to her and so a woman named Maria Ravenhelm went within her glass cage.”  Grisha blinks and asks “Maria? Like Wall Maria?” I nod sharply and say “Maria was than infected with a fast growing Virus by Greene, who then carried the virus until I was born.” 

 

He nods, seeming intrigued as he looked over me again as I said “I grew twice as fast as a human would, and Momma taught me as much as she could, and Mommy fed me the scientists she ate to I could learn from them as well. There was no limit on what I was taught. History, Science, Math, Languages, Literature, Architecture, Welding, Art, Sculpting, Music, Combat, Strategy, Weapons Mastery, Military Abilities, Plumbing, Mechanics, Anatomy, Medicine, Religion, Construction, Electrical, Cars and Motorcycle building and repair, Gardening, and I can work on pools. More or less anything you can think of.”

 

He nods as he stares, and I forget that they don't have cars or motorcycles here so he’s probably really confused. He just stares in awe though as I say “I won't go into everything today about how Hell was created on earth, but in the end I lost my mother and the world had hell unleashed upon it. And because of my virus, I don't age. So in essence, I am a monster.” 

 

He nods shakily, the gun still trained on my center of mass as he tries to think of something. “You… Have to come with me. You’d be… Such a valuable asset… So much we could learn…” His words were soft but firm as he advanced upon me and said “You’ll do as I say. Or I’ll kill you and dissect your corpse.” 

 

I blink before letting out a loud laugh, my entire body shaking at the absurdity of his words and say “Like  _ you  _ could kill me with just a  _ gun. _ Come back with something bigger, and maybe you'll stand a chance.” He glares at me and before I can blink, shoots me in the leg, bullet tearing through my flesh and glancing across the bone. 

 

I hiss out a breath, my body’s slight hunger changing to a full on  _ scream  _ of necessity for biomass. And without thinking I dart forward, slamming my fist through Grisha’s chest, growling loudly as I consume him, screams dying in his throat as the clearing is filled with the sounds of snapping and cracking bones. 

 

As I breath, my hunger ebbing away a sudden pain slams into my head, a scream tearing from my throat as I grab my head, falling to my knees, destroying a small space around me. I feel like someone just poured molten metal into my head, searing everything it touched as my body fights against it, my mind retreating within itself as I pass out. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

When I wake up it's barely dawn, and I feel like I just went eight rounds against a Leader Hunter. I stand up slowly, feeling my body shift and adjust slightly, still processing Grisha’s memories. He and the royal family had been experimenting on people. This wasn't a surprise to me, but what they were trying to do was rather interesting. 

 

Apparently Grisha and a few others were trying to Create a Titan shifter, and the blood tox had been found accidentally and they only knew Titans hated it and humans were indifferent. Grisha had been conducting some kind of experiment on the bloodtox in his basement, yet _what_ those experiments were and _why_ were gone from his mind. I growled softly before summoned the key he had around his neck to my hand, happy I hadn't broken it down yet. 

 

I tossed the key around my neck, planning on checking his basement after I had some answers. I knew that the royal Family here were infected with a bizarre strain of virus, that did god knows what. Know, I knew what it did, since Grisha had just taken the Royal power from them. That was the pain in my head, I had to adjust to the new ability. 

 

I could feel it buzzing in the edges of my consciousness, but summoned with a thought. The royal family had been the holders of the Titan Hive Mind. I had yet to personally rebuild the Infected Hive Mind, much like my mother had done. It was more difficult as she had severed it partially before she died. 

 

I had a connection with my children, however it was more of a feeling of where the others were. Like how they could always find me or their siblings. But, Reiner and berthold were far more than siblings to each other, but I still saw them as my children. In order for me to reinstill the Infected Hive Mind, I would have to figure out how Mommy created it in the first place.

 

But for now, this would do. I could feel the minds of the Titans, feel them all milling about the Shiganshina district and Wall Maria. It would take practice to be able to control this ability like Mommy controlled the Infected, but right now I had other matters that were far more pressing at the moment. 

 

I stretched slightly before summoning my phone from my biomass. It had been on extremely low power and sealed in an airtight pocket for the last few years, but worked perfectly. Within a few moments I’d selected my childrens numbers and started a conference call. Before it had rung twice they had answered me. 

 

“Dad!” They all cry out, talking over each other with questions as I hush there questions, all of them sounding far younger than they usually do as I say “Calm down. currently, the plan stays the same. We’ll meet at the camp in six months. But I do have a specific order that you need to act on  _ right now.  _ All of you go hunting. Get at least one person before settling somewhere. Try to stay off the radar. I’ll call back later, I have a meeting to get to.” 

 

I hear a few words of acceptance before I cut the line. I slip the phone back into it's place before I start running, darting through the dense woods as I rush to the meeting point. I run up an unprotected spot of Rose before heading back to the gate of Maria, pulling my hood far down on my head. 

 

I heard people screaming still, blood and fallen Titans splattered across the ground. Still after all these hours there are still those unable to enter Rose. As I run I’m torn, thinking over the maximum number of people that wall Rose can hold without them dying of starvation, and the number of people who fled within the wall recently. 

 

_ They can't feed those they have now… This death is kind…  _ But the words sound hollow to me as I run by the carnage. I still hunt down a few Titans, consuming them as I went through Maria, saving a few I came across. They cried after me as I ran, yet I ignored them as I ran to the gate.  _ Easiest way to leave… _

 

Yet as I smashed through a Titan I narrowly missed an Variant Titan clawing at me. I ripped it's arm off, blood spraying around as it screamed and I ran through the gate, running till I reached the gate to the outside of the walls. However it was crowded by Titans, and I growled in annoyance before blinking in curiosity. 

 

_ Maybe that’ll work… Since their Hive Mind relies more on emotions than thoughts.  _ I took a calming breath, centering my emotions before summoning the Hive Mind and pinpointing those in front of me before smashing as much will for them to move as possible. Within seconds they all scrambled out of the way, rushing from that spot s I ran through the opening. I grinned to myself as I ran to the meeting point, finally finding my second bright spot today.  _ My children are alive, and I have a new ability. Today turns out to be a pretty good day compared to yesterday.  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

I’d spoken to soon. Since I had barely arrived at the meeting point before ten men appeared in Humvees. I raised an eyebrow as the Generals all spilled out and demanded answers as to what was going on. I spent the next two hours explaining what had happened, telling them of how the scientists within the walls were trying to create Titan Shifters. 

 

They had succeeded and created some Titan shifters, yet as I spoke of the Titan Hive Mind they wanted me to remove my children instantly and let them claim the walls. I refused. “How  _ dare  _ you refuse me? Do you not understand who I am?” One of the Generals shouted, obviously unaware of exactly who he was talking to. He was a newer general, instilled after I had left on my mission. 

 

I raised an eyebrow at him and say “I should in fact be asking you that question general. For you, of all people, have no right to order me to do anything. If you think you do, than allow me to correct that thought process right now.” I motion to myself and say “I have lived over a thousand of your lifetimes. Killed more people than you have ever  _ met,  _ and faced hordes of infected  _ alone  _ and walked away from it. If you think I’ll do a single thing you say, because you order it, you have another thing coming.” 

 

He gaped at me as I look at the others and say “You cannot move on this place yet. It's too soon, and I don't know enough yet. It’ll be some time before I do. I have to get into a branch of the Military, and I have to find out how far these experiments go. Preferably by Consuming someone high up and finding out exactly what we’re dealing with.” 

 

Our eldest General nods and says “Smart. We’ll wait for your call my friend.” I nod, giving him a small smirk before saying “I better get back. Same time next year?” I see the General shake his head and say “No, in six months. We need more updates.” I nod before walking off, climbing the nearest tree before jumping from branch to branch, running as fast as possible, working my entire body and using powers I hadn't been able to in years. 

 

By the time I returned to the interior of Rose, everyone was still rushing about in the chaos. I sighed and choose to hunt instead, sticking clear of the soldiers and choosing thugs instead. I found a good bit of newer useful information on the inner workings of Rose. I also got a good bit of coins from their purses. 

 

Shifting down into a child was easy compared to shifting back had been yesterday. I stepped out of the Alley I’d been in and rushed over to where I’d heard Mikasa and Armin hours ago. Once I stepped into her view, Mikasa launched into a giant hug. I held her as she nearly crushed me, thanking my forethought for making myself a little more damage resistant than before. 

 

I rubbed her back before she let me go, dragging me off to Armin and his grandfather. The two of them quietly waited at an inn. Armin runs and gives me a hug the moment he saw me, his grandfather ruffling my hair as a barmaid walks over to us, looking both terrified and angry as she says “Unless you're buying a room for the night, get out.” 

 

I see Armin’s grandfather go to stand and ask “How much is a room for the four of us?” They all blink at me as she sniffs in slight disdain and says “Three coins for a family this large.” I easily fish them from my pocket and say “Here. I want a room on the upper most floor.” She softens instantly, giving us all a winning smile as she grabs the money and walks off to the bar. 

 

The others look at me as she walks back with a key and says “Rooms all yours for the night. It's an additional coin for every night you stay. Although there’s a discount for a whole week.” She hands it to Armin’s grandfather, who seemed so surprised as she leads us up to the third floor and shows us a large room with two beds. 

 

She bids us a good stay before vanishing. I stretched as she left, the others looking over at me as I wave my hand and say “It's fine. Dad said he had work to do in Sina, and left me some money for Mikasa and I. This is the least I could do.” Armin and Mikasa accepted it instantly, yet Armin’s grandfather seemed to be skeptical. 

 

Mikasa went to the bathroom, intent on getting a little cleaned up as Armin went to ask when dinner would be. Armin’s grandfather looked down at me, gaze softening as he asks “Eren. I’ve known Grisha for longer than He’s been married to Carla. Where did you really get that money?” I blinked at him, unsurprised at his words before saying “Growing up like I did, you learn a trick or two to earn money quickly… Just don't tell the others.” 

 

He nods and the subject drops as Armin steps back into the room and says that dinners about to be served. I nod and say “Go grab us a table, I’ll get Mikasa.” He nods and leaves and I grab a few coins from my pouch and hand them to Armin’s grandfather and say “You’ll pay, it’ll look less suspicious.” 

 

He nods as I call for Mikasa and we all go down and grab a meal, which is a rich beef stew with honey rolls. My three compatriots eat rapidly and I quietly gave my food to them, not really needing to eat. It wasn't questioned when I said I ate with Grisha before I found them and they ate happily, the barmaid saying our meal came with our room. 

 

We all than wandered back to our room, the three of us taking one bed as his grandfather takes the other. I get pushed into the middle as Mikasa clings to my arm, gripping hard enough to hurt slightly and falls asleep quickly under a small amount of blanket. Armin turns himself into some kind of human burrito and holds my other arm, dozing off slowly as I stare at the ceiling. It's not long before I begin to doze off, knowing I need to sleep and process some things, even though sleep isn't necessary. And as I doze off, I finally relax with my friends, wishing my children safety. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

The next three weeks passed easily, Armin's grandfather covering for me whenever I needed to vanish and get us more money. Instead of Consuming people or anything like that I pickpocketed from those I could, vanishing into the slums for hours at a time. The only time I had to defend myself was when a guard decided that children were fair play when it came to his needs. I broke his hand before vanishing back to the inn. 

 

However we had all just been given the order, that some of us would be rounded up and asked/forced to fight outside the walls to ‘Take’ Maria back. I saw it for what it was though, an order to cut out part of the population, preferably the weaker and poorer part of it. Yet as I heard Armin's grandfather called to the force, I nearly lost it, holding Armin's trembling form. Instead of going crazy like I wanted to, I held my tongue and straightened my back, calling upon centuries of patience. 

 

I quickly pulled my two charges back to the inn, Armin collapsing into tears  on one of the beds while Mikasa gently rubbed his back. I shook my head, thinking things over.  _ I'll be able to join the training regiment soon, I'll have to brush up on my rules and make sure they didn't fuck them up. I'll get those two to join as well.  _ I knew we'd all be forced to work for food soon, Mikasa and Armin had taken to helping them run the inn, I'd stick to hunting and pick pocketing. 

 

I'd contacted my children once more to give them the ability to Consume to survive, something they'd been relieved about before I'd gone back to my charges. As Armin fell asleep I grabbed Mikasa's arm and said “We’ll stay here for a little while longer. But we can't be here forever.” She nods and says “Mrs. Hawthorn said dinner was on her tonight, and was wondering if we would stay with her indefinitely, or if we would join the military when the recruiter came through next month…” 

 

I nod to myself before glancing back at Armin and saying “I'm joining. And don't try and talk me out of it.” Her mouth snaps shut from where she was about to speak as I say “I've been collecting money for us, doing everything I can. But I can't do it forever Mika. This was once a dream, but now it's a necessity.” She shakes softly before nodding, tears carefully hidden from me, but I could still smell the scent of sadness and the salt of tears. 

 

I pulled her into a hug, one she accepts gladly and clings to me. “We’ll get through this Mika. All three of us.” She nodded shakily into my shoulder before I pulled away, letting her wipe her tears before I woke Armin and we all went downstairs for dinner, a space empty in all of us since his grandfather's forced departure. And somehow, it felt like a hollow pain. Like prodding at an old wound that never really healed. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

I glared at the soldier in front of me, today the day the recruiter would allow youngish kids to sign up. I was one of eight or so kids trying to sign up. He however was more interested in staring at the Barmaid than doing his job, so signing up was more annoying than anything else. Yet at the end of his three hour window he motioned outside and said “Get in the cart outside. They’ll take you to the training camp.” 

 

I nodded to him before nudging my two friends along, who had all said their goodbyes beforehand. I step outside, the day cool and crisp as September always was. I climbed into the cart, which had a shade cover, and helped the others up. Before long the soldier stepped outside and got in front of the cart, and we began to move, bumping down the road. I could tell from the looks of hunger and depression upon the other kids faces that they weren't cared for as well as I'd cared for mine. 

 

Mikasa and Armin's huddled close, Armin nodding off while Mikasa just relaxed against me. The others in the cart started nodding off too, cuddling together or laying alone and getting what little sleep they could. We rode for a few hours, eventually entering a space that was almost like a quarry. I saw many different people here, all of them out age. Some clung to siblings, some formed groups of friends, some stood alone. 

 

As he came to a halt another soldier stepped over and ordered us out, I went first, Armin jumping down after me. They corralled us in the center of the training grounds before a tall soldier stepped up and said “My name, is Keith Sadis. You, are all now members of the Training Regiment. Split up by gender to be fitted for uniforms.” Armin clung to me as Mikasa quietly went to the group of girls as I finally saw my children for the first time in years. 

 

Annie quietly greeted Mikasa, Ymir gave a giant grin and threw an arm around her shoulders. I smiled at them as I saw Reiner smile at me while Berthold quietly shadowed him, giving me a small smile. I nodded in acceptance as they rounded the girls up into one area and us into another. Fitting us was rather easy, they took a simple height and arm and leg measurement before jotting it down and handing us a uniform. 

 

We were shown a small curtained off area to change, and told to take any valuables like money or jewelry and place it within the small lockbox they handed us. I did so, locking my money within yet keep my key around my neck as I pulled my uniform on. It fit well, the pants and sleeves long enough to actually cover me. I saw my children vanish outside as I followed, placing my lock box with my name on it on a table the soldier motioned to. 

 

Leaving into the main training grounds was easy, as they quickly split us up into rows. I however had to stop myself from smiling multiple times as our new commander screamed at us, figuring out who had enough of a spine to take it and who couldn't. So we all faced him at parade rest while he screamed at us, or was otherwise insulting. Some caved under it, washing out in the first few hours, the rest of us were fine. 

 

The hardest part was preventing myself from laughing when he tried to goad me on.  _ I'm over 2000 years old. I have more patience and stubbornness in my littlest toe than you do in your entire body.  _ And as he stepped down the line I finally let a small part of me relax.  _ We all made it this far, my children are all safe… Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be… _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it and I'll try and update soon. Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments and reviews! Please don't forget to comment or review this chapter too and tell me what you think about it so far!


	3. Of Trost and Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely ones. Sorry this took so long, I’ve just gotten caught up in other stuff recently and haven't been writing much. But I’m back! And on with the chapter, as were actually gonna be finally meeting more AoT characters and all that.

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - 5 years later (AN: This** **_should_ ** **be the last big time skip, no promises though.)**

 

I stretched my arms over my head, yawning softly. I was starving, it had been a while since I last consumed anyone. I looked over those with me, seeing my friends all helping me. I stood on the top of the wall, overlooking Trost. We were cleaning and repairing the Cannons on the wall, a mind numbingly repetitive job. 

 

But it gave us time to talk and laugh, since this was our last day as trainees. So when Sasha walked up to us on the wall, almost an hour late, and looking like she was hiding something we all got a little worried. I give her a raised eyebrow as she grins and shows us a large piece of meat. I blink at her in surprise. 

 

The others gasp as she says “I found it in the officer's area…” I barely manage to hold in a laugh as I stare at her in shock.  _ Only Sasha.  _ She and Annie had gotten along well these last five years, Ymir had been indifferent toward her, preferring instead to spend her time trying to gain Christa’s affection. If it hadn't been for Grisha’s Memories I'd have never know who Christa really was. 

 

Reiner and Bertold stuck close together, since they were the only mated pair of our kind. Over the course of our live times they found out by accident that gender means absolutely nothing whenever it comes to children with us. And I mean a child that grows like I did, all those years ago. Something extremely surprising for all of us. However the child didn't make it, something that devastated the pair. We had been slaughtering a small group of infected in an abandoned base just outside of New Orleans. 

 

The streets had been empty, humans and infected rotted away in the sun light. Birds pecked at the carcasses as they decomposed, the stench had been one that was burned into my memory. We'd been sent to collect a computer hard drive from the small outpost nearby. I'd lead them within the outpost, not expecting anything to be still active after the main power had been destroyed a good twenty years ago. 

 

And the backup can only work for so long before failing. I'd sent Reiner and Annie to crack into the outpost and switch on the generator we brought. Reiner had been afraid to leave his mates side, and Bertold hadn't wanted him to go far either. Even now I regretted making them part. But Reiner was the best at electrical wiring besides me, so I'd pressed him to go. 

 

He'd begrudgingly agreed, unhappily going farther within the outpost. It took less than an hour for him to break into the room, and wire up the generator. That was the easy part, but after we entered after them someone set off an alarm, and released a fuck ton of BloodTox into the air. We'd managed to get out, smashing through the barriers, but my children weren't immune to BloodTox like I was. They hadn't had to fight against it in the streets of New York like I had. 

 

BloodTox hadn't been used much since the loss of New York, and while Annie and Ymir had been traveling with me enough to have gotten a small dose here and there, Reiner and Berthold hadn't been around it at all. The dose that was sprayed automatically into the air was enough to make me cough, even with my almost complete immunity. My children dropped like flies, Annie was barely conscious as I saw the necrosis begin to show up on her body. 

 

I'd grabbed them and smashed out of the building. Once out of the gas they started to recover, but the damage had been done. Reiner was having a massive seizure, body in utter confusion and shock as it raced to repair the damage and save itself, since Reiner had been under a vent when it was released into the air. He managed to survive, but the baby hadn't. They hadn't tried for another one after that, afraid that it too would die. 

 

We'd gotten what we'd been sent for, but I let Reiner and Berthold have some time to heal after that. Taking them back to my home and letting them come to terms with it for some time. They weren't here with us today, instead having been sent to another area for cannon work. At this point I don't even remember the last thing I said as I turned to the others, watching Sasha hide her meat in another box. 

 

It was peaceful to watch them, human and bright and  _ alive.  _ They fought and screamed and slaughtered each other in hopes that they'd be free. They added onto my Mother's wall as some called them sacred, a gift from god. I smile at them, finally feeling like they have a fighting chance before I saw a bolt of light flashing behind me, I felt a wave of heat rush behind me. I pivot on my foot, looking back at the creature. 

 

It was a good copy, nearly identical to the largest form Berthold could create and hold. Yet there were differences that I could see from being so close. The eye color was off, to dark for it to be him. The skin was gone from the monster, and Berthold only did that once. Besides all of that, he couldn't have made something this large and keep it unless he consumed for  _ weeks  _ before hand. 

 

I stare at this creature, dumbstruck for the second time in ten years, as steam rushed at us, burning us as it blasted us off it. “Fuck!” I shout as I'm thrown off the wall, freefalling to the ground. I barely keep myself from using my glide ability, instead orienting myself and using my Gear. I attach to the wall, looking up as I hear Sasha scream after someone before rushing after them, a person I now see is unconscious and falling. 

 

She manages to fire a grappling hook through his leg to catch him, once I see the dust settle. My heart nearly freezes as I feel and hear it break through the gate, and rage quickly replaces whatever emotion had been there before. “We have to take that thing down!” I shout at them, shocking them from there revear as I draw my blades and rush up to the top of the wall. The Titan looks at me, and I see an amazing amount of intelligence there. 

 

I run and jump off the edge of the wall, swinging into the air and around the Titan. I’m barely a foot away from it's nape before a rush of steam shoots from his body, and I swing forward to slice his nape, swinging through the burning steam, before swiping through nothing as I fall a moment before reattaching to the wall, looking down to where it stood, seeing giant footprints in the ground. 

 

I grind my teeth as I glare at the spot, seething with hatred.  _ Now Trost is breached. Unless I do something soon we're going to loose Rose as well. Than I'll need them to start full scale evacuations… Dammit! _ I barely keep myself from punching something as two officers appear on top of the wall and ask “Did you kill it?” I level a glare at them and ask “Do you see a giant steaming corpse under us?” 

 

They shift guiltily and say “No…” seeming like an upset child. He nods and says “Get back to your base, there you should be assigned to a squad.” I nod and rush to the top of the wall, landing there as I glance over at my friends, who are all rushing around as whatever his name was groans in pain and bleeds on the ground.  _ Or is it a floor?  _ I shake my head before walking over, past the senior officer and gently push my friend aside, gaining access to him. 

 

“Samuel! Wake up!” I heard Hannah say, shaking his shoulder as he starts to wake up. “Sasha, can you grab me some bandages from the guard post down below?” She nods and jumps off the wall as I take a moment to be thankful for Sadis.  _ I was gone what, three minutes? Tops? And she already fixed her gear and left the hook in his leg so he won't bleed to death.  _ I grab a small knife from my boot and cut the cord of the grappling hook shorter. 

 

I then glance over his leg, seeing and hearing my friends hover around me. “The hook missed the bone by the look of it, but he won't be walking for a bit. He should be fine once we get him to a doctor.” I say, hearing them sigh in relief as the other soldiers say “Come on now. Everyone but him get back to your base, that girl will follow later.” 

 

They nod and take off, Sasha getting back a few moments later. She and I quickly put a tourniquet on him before I unbuckle his gear and let it drop to the ground. I scoop him up and say “Grab his gear. Let's get him back to the Base.” She nods sharply as I leap from the wall, barely able to keep the both of us in the air as we fly over to the base. 

 

I land a little awkwardly, nearly breaking an ankle before walking to the infirmary, passing him off to the men there. They then pass me a different uniform and force me to change, demanding I get the blood off my uniform. I complied and was released to get back out to the yard as the leader here called out the last few teams, saying “Hannah Diamant, Thomas Wagner, Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger are now squad 34, and are part of the second line.”  _ Good. I can keep Armin from dying.  _

 

I’m walking through the yard as Mikasa rushes over to me, looking a little afraid as she says “Eren! If anything happens you have to come find me! Okay? Please Ere-” Her sentence is cut off as another soldiers says “He won't be doing that Mikasa. You’ve been assigned to the vanguard and are assisting with evacuations.” She blinks at him as I nod and he walks off. 

 

“But Eren you have-” She starts off again as I grab her shoulders and glare at her. “ _ Mikasa Ackerman _ . I will be fine. Do you hear me? I. Will. Be. Fine. I’m not a child, I’m not a kid, I’m a soldier. I will be perfectly fine and walk out of this without a scratch okay? Quit worrying.” I ruffle her hair with a half grin and walk off, headed toward Armin and the rest of my group as Jean slams into me. 

 

He moves to apologize, as he looks so fucking frazzled that he’d explode at the slightest move, before seeing it's me. His face shifts from afraid to angry in a second before he grabs the front of my shirt and says “You! You wanted this! Didn't you? All that talk and boasting, well now we’re all gonna die! I was going to the interior tomorrow!” Others start to shift, looking afraid and saddened by his words, looking truly hopeless as I nearly growl at him. 

 

I grab the front of his uniform, bracing my feet and spinning him into the side of the pillar near us, holding him there and saying “With that mentality you really are going to die you dumbass! So pull yourself together before you get someone else killed too. You can't just sit here and be afraid forever, that helps no one.” 

 

I saw more than one person staring at us as I pull him forward, putting another hand on his shirt and lifting him up before pinning him to the pillar again, this time with his feet dangling off the ground as I say “You can pull you head out of your ass and fight, fight till there isn't another Titan left alive on that battlefield, or you can sit here and get fucking eaten. I don't give a single fuck either way. But I won't have you killing other goddamn people because of your cowardice. So choose now, man the fuck up or get eaten. There's no third option.” 

 

I drop him than, letting him land on his ass as I walk off, moving to my group as I say “I certainly don't plan on dying today. But if I do, then I’m taking as many of them with me as possible.” I chuckle as I fold my arms behind my head, finally relaxing with the thought of an upcoming battle as Jean shouts “Like I needed a pep-talk from you!” I laugh loudly as I walk out of the base, waving behind me and saying “I’ll see you after the battle horseface, if you live, you can buy me a drink!” 

 

Armin and the others fall in step beside me as I grin and jump, swinging into the air before speeding off into town, toward the screams and the wall. I land on a roof, the others landing beside me as I say “Okay Armin, suggestions?” Looking at my little blond friend. He blinks in surprise and says “Umm… I’d have us split up. Titans are drawn to larger groups so it’d be better if we moved in pairs.” 

 

I nod and say “Okay, I’ll work with Armin. Let's do a big circle and save as many as we can. We can meet back here in a bit?” They nod and take off to our left, leaving us with the right as I say “No I didn't choose you because I’m protecting you. I choose you because you're small, and fast when you want to be. That a perfect match for me, since I move slower but hit harder.” He gives me a little smile as I answered his unasked question before he could ask it. 

 

I ruffle his hair before taking off to the right and looking for anyone on the ground and watching for Titans. As I swing over the space between two streets a Titan jumps up, trying to bite me. I manage to twist out of the way and take out it's eyes as Armin slices it's nape. I manage to land on a roof and launch myself up and take down a 15 meter Titan nearby before I hear screaming. 

 

Armin looks at me and I nod, darting over there. It's a little girl, barely five at the most with two Titans approaching her. The sound is drawing more of them and I get to work, taking them both out as Armin grabs her off the ground. He gets up to a roof as I swing high into the air, trying to see if there are anymore close by that might be able to sneak up on us. 

 

I land when I don't see any and say “We’re safe for the moment Armin… What’s your name little one?” She clings to Armin’s neck, shaking like hell as she peers at me and says “Emma…” I nod and say “Okay Emma. I’m Eren and this is Armin. Were gonna get you to the gate to Rose okay? We’re gonna leave you with a guard there. Do you know where someone you know is?” She nods and says “My big sissy lives in Rose.” 

 

I nod again and say “You're gonna have to give the guard her name and they’ll help you find her okay?” She nods again as I look at Armin and say “You got her? Or do I need to carry her?” He shifts his weight slightly and says “I’ve got her. You’ll have to take down the Titans between here and there though.” 

 

I nod and say “Okay Emma, were gonna fly!” The little girls big green eyes widen as Armin and I jump off the roof and launch ourselves into the sky, rushing from roof to roof as I take down the two Titans in between us and the wall. I nod at Armin as he sees the wall and I fall back, saving another soldier from an untimely death as he makes it the last block and drops her off. 

 

I help the soldier to his feet and ask “Where’s your squad leader? Hell, the rest of your squad?” I nearly laugh than, as the last time I asked that question while hiding in plain sight I was in New York. He shakes and says “Dead… All of them… God these things keep coming…” I nod and say “Okay. There's another squad a block to my right, go meet up with them.” 

 

I point with my blade and he nods before taking off, letting me rush over to where Armin was. I land on the roof as he finished talking to a guard and passing off the little girl. We than rush back to our area, finishing our round before landing back at the roof after Thomas and Hannah. I grin at there panting but alive forms. “So how’d it go?” I ask, looking them over as Hannah says “I took down three Titans! Thomas got six.” 

 

He nods proudly as Armin says “I got four! Eren here got Six too.” Thomas and I fist bump before he says “Let's get going, one big round before we go refill our tanks?” I nod as Armin nods at Hannah and we all take off, Thomas moving to the front as I stick closer to the houses, Armin on the opposing side as Hannah watches our backs as everything goes to hell. 

 

A variant Titan jumps across the rooves, grabbing Thomas in it's mouth as it smashed into the tower. “Thomas!” I hear Armin shout, and the momentary distraction proved to be a near fatal mistake as I see a Titan jump out from between two houses and bites off the lower half of my right leg. The sudden pain makes me crash into the roof in front of me, tumbling a good ways as I’m momentarily knocked out. 

 

My sight comes back within seconds as I see Hannah die, and Armin land on a nearby roof and freeze. He’s so terrified that he won't move, collapsing onto the roof and sitting there in shock. I cough up blood, my body screaming in terror as I keep it from healing me. I have at least three broken ribs, a ruptured organ, and something bleeding as well. I’m also sure I cracked my skull in that fall. 

 

I blink, pain echoing throughout my body as I pant. I look back to Armin and see a Titan, easily a 15 meter. It picks him up, and he’s so shocked he doesn't even scream or try and cry out as if picks him up. I force my body to move, crouching on the roof as I feel the last of the Biomass I have to use go to keeping me from bleeding to death. I manage to get across the street to the Titan as it drops him into it's mouth. 

 

His scream echoed around me as he started falling farther into it's mouth.  _ NOT YOU TOO.  _ I grab his arm as the Titan straightens it's head, I than use what little leverage I have as its teeth cut my hand to throw him out of it's mouth and back onto the roof. However the movement effectively switched us out, leaving me in it's mouth. I peer to the side as I see Hannah be eaten, before looking at Armin and pointing at him. 

 

“Listen to me. Get out of here. Meet back up with the Rearguard and get orders from there. Survive this okay? And keep Mikasa from doing anything dumb.” I say to him, smirking through the pain.  _ If I don't consume something I may really die here…  _ Armin stands and rushes to the edge of the roof and said “But Eren! I- You're- I can't-” I glare and say “You have no other option kiddo. Get moving.” 

 

I don't hear his reaction as the Titan’s mouth snaps shut and takes my left arm. “FUCK!” I fall down it's throat as I’m forcibly swallowed and down into it's stomach, landing in a pool of blood.  _ Well I can add being swallowed and eaten alive to the list of things I’ve done. Along with being dropped into a nearly boiling pool of blood… Wait… Blood…  _ I stare at the pool around me as I hear moaning. 

 

I turn and grab the sound, finding a half dead girl. I feel the Titan walking as I use the blood around me to repair my arm, my body happily taking in the available Biomass as I slam my fist through her chest. Her death is quick as I Consume her body, my body easily making repairs with the newly plentiful Biomass. I sigh softly in content as I finally feel my hunger ebb away slightly after so many years of being starving. 

 

I point up at the top of it's stomach, planting both my newly healed feet as I say “Fuck you, and kiss my ass. Because I’m about to fucking eat you.” Before I trigger a full shift, using the blood around me as partial fuel for my transformation as my Titan body rips out of his, shredding his to pieces that are quickly Consumed. 

 

As I plant my feet on the ground I growl loudly as I see a tiny Titan look at me, torn between running and trying to take me on. I ignore it as I test out my body.  _ It's been ten years since I’ve used this form. It's kinda nice to be able to move as I please. But to keep myself from drawing to much attention I won't be able to consume anyone else…  _ I nearly pout at the thought, but the tiny Titan decided that fighting me was worth a shot as I growled at it, using the Hive Mind I’d gotten from Grisha, that he’d stolen from the royal family, to send it running in terror. 

 

_ And I can't do much of that either… Dammit, I hate having to hide. It reminds me way too much of New York. Running and Hiding and killing.  _ I begin walking, heading toward the area with the most Titans, since it's been a long time since I got to truly fight, and I’m not passing up the opportunity. As I’m moving through the city I hear the retreat alarm sound. 

 

I nearly smile, knowing that I’ll be seeing people rushing up the wall, but I’m confused when I don't. The memories of the girl I ate surface as I rip the head off a Titan, hearing her shouting at the senior officer. “You can't abandon the Base sir! If you do than everyone outside will be unable to get gas and keep fighting!” I hear her passionately say, seeing the scene play before me. 

 

He shakes his head, looking scared out of his mind as he says “They need me to coordinate the retreat!” The memory cuts out with him leaving the base to the mercy of the Titans as he takes most of the other officers with him. I look to the base now, and nearly crush the neck of the Titan I’m holding. It's swarmed, completely and totally swarmed with Titans, prying away at the walls of the base, trying to get at the people within. 

 

I rip the throat out of this Titan, letting it fall to the ground before slamming my heel into it's nape, killing it instantly. I than begin to walk toward the base, taking out the few Titans that came near me. As I’m walking I see a 15 meter Titan walking down an alley, eyes watching something on the ground.  _ That’s probably a grounded soldier…  _

 

I head toward them, seeing the Titan start grabbing at something before it falls. I steadily approach as I look down and see Mikasa’s signature red scarf. I nearly facepalm at the sight of her, obviously having crashed to the ground, yet still putting up a fight.  _ I’m dead for what, thirty minutes? And she goes and nearly dies herself.  _ I refrain from shaking my head as she stands, obviously once again found a will to live as I take matters into my own hands, stepping over the small wall between us and punching the Titan in the face. 

 

It reels back as I step over Mikasa, moving over and stomping it to death. It isn't long before Armin appears, dipping down and grabbing her. He lands on a rooftop nearby as I see another Titan walk near and hear Connie comment on how screwed they are since there are two 15 meters here.  _ Theres about to be just one buddy.  _ The Titan had his attention firmly placed on me as he roared at me, expecting me to just step aside due to his size, like most others did. 

 

However I simply slip into a basic defensive stance, watching him quietly. He roared again before charging at me, letting me swing a simple left hook at him and rip his head off, sending it flying into a nearby tower. I sidestep as his body falls forward, landing close to me as I slam my heel into his nape, killing him quickly. My hand heals quickly as I growl. 

 

I ignore those three, knowing they’ll be fine as I take on another Titan that had been lurking nearby. I grappled with it a few moments before I punched it repeatedly into the building and the rush of 3DMG. I back off, looking around as Mikasa darts in and kills the Titan I was about to fight. Armin and Connie start heading toward the base as Mikasa takes out the last Titan around me.  _ Ahh… There trying to lure me to the base, that way I can fight the Titans around the base while they refuel.  _

 

I nearly laugh at Armin’s smart planning before moving in the direction they want, Mikasa killing every Titan in between me and them. When we finally reach the base, Mikasa and the others move to crash in through the windows. This stirs all the Titans, a big 15 meter climbs up into the upper level and smashes his face through the wall. He and the female Titan beside him peer inside at the base. 

 

I can hear people running and screaming within the building as I make my move, jumping and smashing a fist into the Titan’s heads and sending them flying.  _ You kids better move fast. Not even I can take on with this many Titans at once without using my other abilities or giving myself away.  _ I roar after the two I punched, getting the attention of the other Titans, and making myself a giant target. 

 

I smash into the nearest one, breaking it's neck before throwing the smaller Titan into a larger Titan. I smash my elbow into one behind me, caving it's skull in, only to feel the teeth of another 3 meter in my leg. I roar, going on autopilot as I try and buy them as much time as possible. But eventually they get me pinned to the houses. 

 

I don't have enough strength to get the four of them off me without losing a limb or two, and I don't have the Biomass to lose a limb and repair it at the moment. I growl in pain, feeling them bite into my form as I see the people that were in the base fly out and away from this figurative hell. I see a few of them stop on a roof and watch me, discussing something as I look around and see one Titan that had to die before I removed my body from this Titan. 

 

I roar at the Variant that killed Thomas, seeing it walk quietly along the ground toward the base as I rip my body away from the Titans eating me. I lose both of my arms in the process but I’m able to latch my teeth into his nape, killing him in seconds before swinging his body around and throwing it into another Titan, smashing them into a house. The fight takes what little energy I had left to work with as I roar a final time and collapse to the ground. 

 

I feel the Titan around me begin to decompose as I tear through the flesh closest to me, sitting up completely in a cloud of steam. I chuckle as I free my legs and feel a wave of exhaustion come over me as I shake my head.  _ Guess that took more out of me than I thought.  _ I think as I feel someone slam into my chest and wrap there arms around me. 

 

I peer down and see familiar black hair and red scarf with an iron grip around my ribcage. I hug her tightly, her head right over my beating heart. I laugh softly and say “I’m okay Mika, you can't kill me that easily.” She let's out a soft sob and hugs me tighter, like I’ll vanish if she let's go. I let her hug me for a few seconds more before I say “Come on you, let's get up to a roof before were eaten.” 

 

She finally pulls away and says “Okay,” Sniffing as she wipes away the stray tears, “I’ll meet you up there. You sure you can fly?” I nod as she makes her way over to the roof. I stand after she lands, taking a few seconds to make sure I hadn't messed up anything physically and flew to the top of the roof.  _ Since they will think I’m some kind of monster, I may as well heal like one.  _ I think as I let my healing factor up a notch. 

 

I see three of my children standing on the roof with relief carefully hidden as Mikasa and Armin both dive in for a hug. Making me chuckle before ruffling Armin's hair and saying “I said keep her from doing  _ anything  _ dumb. I think using a Titan to go on a rampage outside of a base after luring it there is just a  _ little bit  _ dumb.” He smiled softly, looking like he's had a rough day as I sigh and say “Oi Horseface! You owe me a drink!” 

 

Jean sputtered where he stood as Reiner laughed, Annie cracked a smile and I felt the tension dissipate slightly as I then say “Come on. Let's get up the wall. They called the retreat right?” Jean nods and we take off, flying across the city, some landing on the top of the wall while I swing over and free fall down, catching myself about twenty feet from the ground and swing down to the ground, tumbling as I land. 

 

My friends and children land around me, looking excited as hell before I hear the scrape of a blade being drawn. I turn, seeing a few officers watching me carefully. The other’s land around me, officers forming a ring around us. I see the commanding officer that was supposed to be watching the base step forward.  _ What was his name… Kitts Woeman, a high ranking officer in the Garrison.  _

 

I brace my feet as everyone else lands around us, Kitts looking beyond terrified as he stares at me and shouts “EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE MONSTER.” Everyone blinks at him in shock as Jean says “But sir you-” “I DON'T CARE. GET AWAY FROM IT SO I MAY DEAL WITH IT.” My children peer at me and I nod slightly, telling them to get out of here. They do as they're told, urging Jean with them. 

 

Mikasa and Armin however refuse to move, Armin sticking beside me as Mikasa stands in front of me. The officers around us draw their blades and watch us, Kitts looking so scared it wasn't even remotely funny. It wasn't until I heard a scrape and grinding of a cannon did my gaze snap up to the wall, seeing a Cannon pointed at us. I sigh heavily through my nose and look at Kitts pointedly. 

 

“Are you truly so afraid of me that you must have a cannon at the ready? Are you really that fucking pathetic? Or do you not trust anyone around you? Because if I wanted to kill you wouldnt I have done so already?” I ask, watching as he shakes and shouts “YOU’RE NOTHING MORE THAN A FILTHY MONSTER WHO DESERVES NO CHANCE AT ESCAPE.” I blink at him in apathy and Mikasa stands in front of me, drawing her blades as I say “No, you're just scared. Too scared to face a Titan, too scared to face me, too scared to man a fucking  _ Base  _ without running back to the interior with your tail between your legs.” 

 

He stiffens, staring at me in shock as I continue, everyone around us having gone silent as they stared at me. “Eren…” I hear Armin say warningly, sounding slightly wary. “You knew that the battle was still raging on around you, and so instead of doing your part and protecting the  _ one building  _ we  _ absolutely  _ couldn't lose _.  _ You ran off before the retreat even sounded, proving how pathetic you are. At least  _ half  _ of those men and women out there died because of your cowardice.” He takes a deep breath seeming to contemplate something as Mikasa turns to me.    
  
“Eren. Listen, I want you to run. Get over the wall and run. We can find you la-” My glare stops her cold. “No, and stop trying to tell me what to do. I will not die here, I’ve been through to much to die here at the hands of this pathetic piece of shit.” I say making sure I can grab the both of them at a moment's notice.  _ Ive lived through the Outbreak. Through the loss of New York. Through the last two thousand plus years of hell and pain. I  _ will  _ make it through this too.  _

  
Kitts than raises an arm and proclaims. “STEP AWAY FROM IT OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS IT.” Mikasa steps slightly forward drawing her own blades and holding them threateningly in front of her, the threat obvious as she says “And how do you know I can't kill you before you give that order?” He stares at her a few moments as another soldier leans in to tell him who she is.  

  
He nods back before turning to me and saying “I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR YOU. ARE YOU HUMAN? OR A TITAN?”  _ Only that one huh?  _ I step forward, watching him carefully as I say “I'm human.” Glaring at him as I say so. He shakes, seeming to believe me for the barest of a seconds before his own cowardice takes hold again. “I don't believe you.”  _ Well, at least he was right, but still.  _ He says simply before bringing his arm down.

 

“Fuck!” I say, darting forward and grabbing Mikasa and pulling Armin closer before lifting my arm and biting my hand, the shock of pain letting me trigger a shift, the pain necessary with how little Biomass I have. I see my Titan form, see my hand reach up and block the cannon ball from hitting us as an explosion shakes the ground. I pant as I rip my body from the nape of my Titan form. Steam from the rapidly decomposing body made it nearly impossible to see. 

 

I jump down to the ground, my body having only had the energy to create the upper half of the body and an arm. On such short notice after all this shit I thought we were doing pretty well. I manage to walk and jump down to my friends, who stood in my rib cage.  _ You know. I think that the only reason I can use this 3DMG is because the last few years of starvation dropped my way weight down. I used to be around 263 kilograms, or roughly 580 pounds. But that was when I was free to consume as I pleased.  _

 

I landed beside my friends, watching them before peering out into the heavy dust cloud. “We've got a few minutes until that cloud clears. Even less time before the cannon is reset. Armin, I need you to help us think of a way out of this.” I say, looking at them. He gapes at me and points at my face as I feel something warm drip down my face. I touch it and draw my hand away, finding blood on my fingertips. 

 

I grimace and Armin offers me something that I take and press against my nose. I then say “I can't shift again. At least not for a little while. Or else I probably won't be walking away from here.”  _ Because I’ll have killed those soldiers and Consumed them.  _ Armin nods shakily as Mikasa and I try and help him come up with a plan as I hear the fatal sound of the cannon being fully reloaded. “Shit. We have to do this now or they’ll shoot the second that cloud clears.”  _ I can’t just tell him what to say, I’ll give away too much.  _

 

Armin nods and rushes forward, skidding out of the dust and steam and into their sight. He speaks well, and I think he may have convinced them for just a moment before Kitts fear takes over again. Armin makes a final plea, fist over his heart as he pleas to change Kitts mind. It fails as someone walks up behind them and says “Stand down men. Can't you see this boy's heartfelt salute?” 

 

He comes into a better view as I nearly grin.  _ Pixis. Commander of the Garrison. Thank fuck. I thought I may have to blow my cover here.  _ He urges the men to stand down before looking to us and saying “Come with me. I have something to speak with you about.” He then grappled up the wall, startling me with his speed and ease.  _ He isn't young by any means but he does that?  _ I follow him quickly, Mikasa on my heels as we get up to the top of the wall. 

 

I land with a soft pant, watching him carefully as he motions another soldier forward and says “Grab them all some food. This boy looks like he’s about to collapse. And bring Lyonel up here.” The man nods and darts off, rushing across the city to do as ordered. He waits till his man returns with company, a tall man with black hair that fell down to his shoulders. 

 

He had a small braid of it done near his left ear, a small bead hanging from the end. He was tanned like I was, giving me the feeling that he was probably of Native American descent. He spoke softly with Pixis, quietly asking why he was called. Pixis said something back before the man stepped over to the wall and jumped down, swinging off toward another area of the wall. 

 

They hand me a plate of some kind of pasta dish and I tuck in, the meager amount of Biomass proving to barely put a dent in my raging hunger.  _ You know. If they’d let me be for an hour I'd go hunt through the detainment building in Trost. I doubt they emptied it in all the chaos. That'd be an easy way to collect a good bit of biomass without having to almost replicate my own like this.  _

 

But that wasn't going to happen, as they rapidly started talking about how to retake Trost. I sit on the ground and lean against a crate, tilting my head back and taking a small nap, listening carefully nonetheless. A few minutes later Pixis kneels down. He looks me in the eye and asks “Can you do this?” I can't stop the glare that comes to my face and say “Would I have let you plan around me, hinging so much on me, without knowing I would be able to complete the task?” 

 

He chuckles and shakes his head, standing and saying “Walk with me.” I stand, tired as hell as we walk across the wall, watching the people crowding beneath us. Our conversation is easy before he offers me a drink from the flask he held, one I take. I take a swig of the liquid, the taste horrid even by my standards, and I've eaten some  _ things _ in my life. I manage not to spit it out, swallowing the alcohol quickly and feeling my body rapidly break it down. 

 

He gives me a small smile and says “Well done! You didn't vomit or spit it out, I'd almost say I'm impressed. Besides that, now’s our moment of truth.” He steps to the edge of the wall and inhales deeply before shouting “ATTENTION!” The reaction was the same as always, people turning instantly to stare up at him, silence echoing in every corner of the yard. “I will now elaborate upon our plan to retake the Trost district!” He shouts again, his voice echoing in the silence.   
  
“The plan’s objective is to renter the Trost District, and seal the destroyed gate.” He bellows, his voice starting up murmurs amongst the crowd. People stare up in wonder as they wonder how it would be possible. He motions me forward and I do, moving forward to the edge of the wall and stand at parade rest, instead of the salute most would perform.  _ He may have me here on his orders, but a salute is to formal.  _

  
I look down at the people, seeing the group stare up at me with inquisitiveness. “This is Eren Jaeger. He belongs to the 104th Training Corps. He is the product of a top secret Titan Research project. He possesses the capability to generate and move a Titan’s body at will.” He shouts, the soldiers below turning to stare at me in wonder. Some stared instead with fear, words easily heard by me as I watched them. 

 

I had to prevent my body from switching on my infected vision, or even the thermal vision, either of which would have made my eyes gold. My hunger also spiked at the sight of so much available Biomass, the sound of their heartbeats and breathing loud to me, even from over 160 feet in the air. Part of me wanted to run, to jump into Trost and rip off this stupid gear, to slaughter and Consume every infected that came near me until my hunger left me. But I held fast, drawing upon two thousand years of patience and wisdom as I watched the men and women below us. 

 

“In his Titan form he will lift the large boulder with the vicinity of the gate, carry it to the gate, and seal it! Your duty is simple. Protect him from other Titans until he has moved the boulder!” He proclaims, watching everyone below as we listen. They begin shouting about how we're just asking them to die, about how they mean nothing to us. I nearly scoff at them, remembering the countless people I brought here, the thousands I saved to give them a chance at life. 

  
I go to say something before I see a calm look on his face. I turn back to the people seeing Kitts draw a blade and advance upon those who were deserting.  _ Ahh… he's going to use that against them.  _ This is when Pixis shouts again. “HEED MY COMMAND!” Everyone freezes, staring up at him like children to an angry parent. I hide a smile and listen, knowing that Pixis has something up his sleeve. 

  
“All those who desert us now will be pardoned!” Everyone stare at him in awe at this, the surprise at his words apparent. I almost raise an eyebrow myself. “Once a man surrenders to their fear of Titans, they are no longer fit for battle!” Some jump guiltily at that, shamefully looking at their boots as they listen to him.   
  
“Those who have experienced that fear are free to leave! Furthermore those who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones, to experience that same fear for themselves are also free to leave!” He proclaims, voice reaching every person here, causing all to stop where they were, truly hearing what he was telling them.  _ Now that's a speech.  _

 

“Now I want all of you to think back to 4 years ago. Recall the plan to recapture wall Maria.” He says, the people below jumping slightly at the name.  _ What can he possibly say that won't change their already steadfast will to see this through? What else does this old fox have hidden? I'd almost want to Consume him for his obvious cunning, or at least play a game of chess with him. He may even be able to beat me.  _

 

“Though I presume you all know without me having to say, though the plan may have sounded glorious, it was in essence a plan to rid ourselves of those many people who the government could no longer support. The reason so many remained silent is because we managed to survive within these confined walls because of their sacrifice! All of mankind bears that sin! Including myself!” He says, looking at everyone in one sweep.   
  
I watch him as he than takes another breath and says “Because the inhabitants of wall Maria were few in number, the conflict did not escalate past that, and we continued to survive. But what about now? If Wall Rose were to be breached reducing the population by a fifth won't suffice! Not even half of the remaining population can be supported only within Wall Sina!   
  
If wall Rose were to be breached mankind would not cease to exist because of Titans! We humans would be our own end! We mustn't die within these narrowed walls! I implore you! Die where you stand!” He looks at all of them, and I watch as they stare, either at him or at me. There faces a mix of surprise and wonder.   
  
“Ever since humanity first encountered the Titans, Humanity has not once claimed victory over them! For every inch they advanced, we have retreated in kind, continually giving up territory! However! When this plan succeeds, we will recapture land from the Titans for the first time in history!” He proclaims, igniting a spark of hope in the hearts of every person there.   
  
I fight a smile, enjoying the sight before me.  _ He's a true leader.  _ I watch as he watches those below a moment before stepping away and motioning over Armin and another soldier. “I have a list of people good for this. Go collect them, Arlet? Have you finished this plan of yours?” He nods as the other soldier leaps off the wall to the people below.  _ Okay. Another hour of working on what Biomass I already have and I should have one last shift before this actually hurts me.  _

 

Thankfully they took two hours before I was sent off with a group of people, Mikasa included. We ran across the wall, headed toward the boulder near the gate. As we ran Rico took it upon herself to try and make me feel horrible for going through with this. “People are going to die, and there blood is going to be on your hands Eren. Every-” I glare at her, making her almost miss a step as I say “I know. I understand better than you do the true weight of human life. I know that each and every person who dies here is because of me. Because I wasn't fast enough. Now shut up and run, because if you try to guilt trip me again I might punch you.” 

 

Her face goes a little red as I run a little faster, bounding across the wall as I see Titans start making there way over to the massive group of people at the corner. I give the stragglers a mental push, urging them toward the dangling humans. My push worked more than I intended as the last few ran to the wall.  _ Note to self, be  _ **_very_ ** _ gentle with controlling the minds of Titans.  _

 

I leap off the wall and start using my gear, almost smiling at the joy it brings. It reminds me of a mountain in China I visited, I had jumped from it's peak and glided down to the abandoned village below it. It would have taken three days to reach the bottom, but feeling the wind and watching everything speed by brought joy into my heart. I swung high over the boulder, falling down rapidly as I triggered a shift. 

 

_ I'm kinda happy I have that extra Biomass I kinda made for this. I'm gonna be healing this body over and over for this shit.  _ I stand from the building I demolished, letting out a roar at the power I could finally show. I saw those around me wince and pull away, darting around me. Almost belatedly I realize that the push I’d given those Titans earlier had drawn more, four large Titans walking through the entrance. 

 

_ Fuck. I drew them here on accident, I need to work on this fucking ability or else I'm going to get us killed.  _ I almost jolt, feeling a small Titan nearby, between two buildings. I turn a bit, seeing Rico headed right for that space. The memory of losing my leg to an attack like that made me react, grabbing the cord of her gear and pulling up. She screams as she's thrown off course, spinning higher than she meant, but high enough the Titan missed her when it jumped. 

 

She landed with a crash on the roof, staring at me as I nod at her as the Titan is quickly dispatched by Mikasa. I than turn back to the boulder, grabbing onto it and lifting, my brain rushing through the math that presented itself.  _ Okay. Proportionally I should not be able to do this, but if I factor in my healing factor, than I just can't trip or stop as I walk. That is if I want enough Biomass to make it out of this.  _

 

I manage to crouch down and get it onto my back, standing completely after that. I could feel my bones cracking under the weight, the stone crushing my body almost as fast as I could heal it. I began walking, praying to whatever being there is that I can make it. Had this been five years ago, heck if I didn't have to  _ hide  _ I would have just edited my Titan to have more muscle than this. 

 

But I can't, that would be obvious. So instead I hoped and prayed like I'd seen so many do in New York. Had so many memories of those I've consumed do so as they died, or prayed with their families. My steps were heavy the cloud of steam and heat surrounding me was singeing my Titan slightly. With every step I felt like I was going to be crushed, like my body was going to finally cave and I'd have to reveal myself to survive. 

 

But with every step I also got closer, heard people scream for me as I approached the gate. The last Titan in front of me lost an eye to Rico, who quickly zipped away as Mikasa took him down. I stepped by him, finally close enough to roar along side my friend and slam this boulder into place. I stand completely, looking out before falling to one knee as a blade sliced through the tendon there.  _ FUCK.  _

 

I cover my nape quickly and growl as I see a blur of movement to my right, my eyes catching the image of someone spinning with 3DMG before something stabs into my eyes. I growl in pain, using both arms to cover my nape as I feel the Titan’s closest to me die quickly. The images of the person who hurt me dancing across my mind as I try and figure out exactly how they do that. 

 

I hear my friends shouting to someone as a smoke grenade by the sound of it goes off. I open my eyes as they heal, growling at the people near my feet. It's a small male with pitch black hair in an undercut, and a ‘No fucks given’ look on his face. He looked at me in slight confusion, but while they had him there I moved my hands and pulled myself from my Titan, reabsorbing some of the internal organs I'd made for it to make sure I didn't pass out here. 

 

I climbed down my Titan, feeling it decompose under my feet as I landed near them, one of my boots still missing as I walk over. His eyes widened at the sight of me, bit before I can do much something tells me to hit the ground, so I do, rolling to my side as a blade spins over me. I twist toward them, being exhausted from just more or less saving this entire place before something slams into my head, knocking me out before I even stood back up. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

He falls face down on the ground as Mike stands over him, Erwin staring at him than toward the Titan in shock. “Eren!” The girl behind me says, moving toward me threateningly as her friend grabs her arm, pulling her away. She allowed herself to be pulled away as Mike picks the guy up and held him carefully. He was missing a boot and part of a sleeve, his entire body steamed as Mike hissed and said “He's hot.” 

 

I almost snapped ‘No time for telling us something we can all see.’ Before giving him another look. His breathing is fast, his entire body let out a small amount of steam a few minutes more before it dissipated. Erwin looked at the gate and said “I don't know who he is, but we need his power if we're to get Maria back.” I nod as I peer at his face, which was young and looked barely fifteen. I shake my head and say “Let's get him detained. I don't want you or Nile on my back about this shit.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

Memories bubble up within me, images of families, children and siblings. Partners, lovers, mothers, fathers and orphans. Images of New York, of countless cities and innumerable screams. Rushing from place to place as they burned and decayed, soldiers dying at my feet as I slaughtered my way through wave after wave of infected. My children running beside me as we went to the home I made, far away from most of the carnage. 

 

Images of people that I consumed, there thoughts as they died surfacing as I saw myself kill them. Felt the pain and anguish of dying, over and over. Felt people try to protect their comrades, save their families and friends as they fought infected. Felt them die at my hands, felt so many people be crushed under my boot as I killed them. There wishes and wants crashing over me as I try and sort through it all, the thousands upon thousands of memories. 

 

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, I took a breath and forced my body to wake up, even though I'm sure my body wants to stay in it's near coma state until I've healed and replenished my depleted Biomass. I snap awake and look up at a darkened ceiling, seeing chains connecting me to the ceiling. I can feel the warm metal rub slightly against my wrists. 

 

I sit up, watching the light dance from outside my apparent cell. I raise an eyebrow at the two people outside of my cell with any importance.  _ Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin. Both of the Survey Corps, and both have done well in it's ranks. Erwin has seen the Survey Corps keep it's steadfast hold to the rules, and Corporal Levi has be given the title Humanity's Strongest by the people and soldiers around him.  _

 

I watch them a moment before asking “Where am I?” My voice scratchy from disuse.  _ Based on that I’ve been out for at least two days. Besides that, these soldiers fear me, so I doubt anyone’s really cared for me here.  _ Erwin answers by saying “In the custody of the Military Police.” I nod and glance around, seeing that these shackles were added to this room hastily, most likely right before they locked me in here. 

 

I ignore them in favor of looking at the two people outside my cell. “I just have some questions for you Eren. Just two actually, and I want your completely honest answers. Why did you want to join the Survey Corps? And what would you do if you did?” I chuckle and say “I wanted to join your ranks partially because you are the only branch that isn't corrupt like the two soldiers between us.” The soldiers balk at that and I continue saying “And because I've always wanted to leave the walls.” 

 

Erwin nods as Levi remains impassive and I continue saying “If I did get to join, I'd happily slaughter every Titan that gets in my way.” A bit of malice edging into my voice at the end, letting me grin at them as I cross my legs. Levi moves then, standing straight and saying “In that case, you can hand him over to me. You can tell that to the commanders.” Erwin raises an eyebrow and says “Oh?” He nods and says “I'll be able to kill him, that much is for sure. But it’ll be all or nothing.” 

 

I give him a smile as I look him in the eye, finding curiosity and something else. Something I'd almost akin to interest, but I brush it aside.  _ Merely intrigued at a new creature.  _ He and Erwin talk a moment more before leaving me in my cell, telling me they're trying to set up a court date soon and to just be patient. I sigh as they leave, moving my body into a meditative position I’d remembered people using before I start focusing. 

 

_ It’ll take time to do that, so I can spend it healing and working on my Biomass, maybe even working on recreating the Hive Mind of the infected.  _ I took a deep breath, calming my mind as I study how the Titan Hive Mind was made. How it's set up and the ways it works, while my body also begins healing the small amounts of damage that I received over the last few days, strengthening the bones that I replaced in my arm and leg. 

 

The hours slip by without any movement from me, save breathing. The guards talk quietly, believing I'm asleep and thinking it's safe to do as they please. I listen offhandedly, not really caring about what's going on with them. “Did you hear about this guy? He apparently killed over twenty Titans on his own, and helped us reclaim Trost…” I hear the other nod and reply “Yeah… but apparently he also nearly got killed by Corporal Levi… I'm a little uneasy about that.” 

 

I hear the first guy nod and I open an eye and say “You really shouldn't talk about people with them in the room. It's very rude.” They both jump away from my cell, looking terrified as I raise an eyebrow at them. I shut my eyes again, hearing their hearts race in their chests until the next guards show up. I don't move again until someone brings me food, if you could call it that. 

 

It looks like porridge, one of the few things I hate. With it is a roll of bread and a glass of water, which I grimace at. I take the roll from the tray and move back to my bed, ignoring the rest of it. The guard looks confused and sputters out “That's all? You haven't eaten in three days!” I shrug and say “I'm good with just this. You can't eat a full meal after not eating for three days. I'm not going to vomit because I ate too much.” 

 

He nods slowly at me and retracts the tray, handing it to another guard. I'm left alone again, letting me eat the roll quickly and return to my meditative state. I've begun to slowly try and recreate the Hive Mind, finding it harder than I thought it would be. The infected are far more numerable than the Titans, and everything about them is set up in tiers. It starts with me at the top, than come leader hunters. After that is regular hunters, then the infected horde themselves. 

 

Meaning if I want to be able I make the horde actually listen to me I had to set it up in those tiers, making sure everything can actually function. After about 15 more hours on it I finally fell asleep, letting my body recuperate after so many shift’s at once. Yet I was never fully asleep, I was always ready to jump at a moment's notice. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - Two Days Later**

 

It took forever for them to set everything up, meaning I was doing a lot of thinking. And playing mind games with the guys guarding me.  _ Okay. Now I know I'm fucking bored. I'm playing with the minds of a few people who probably have a say in whether or not they try and execute me.  _ However I had the guy watching me currently so fucking frazzled that he jumped whenever his buddy made the slightest of sounds. 

 

I hide a smile as I hear the door open, the guard nearly jumping out of his skin. A woman rushed down the hallway and slammed her palms against the bars of the cell I'm in. I nearly jump at it, watching the woman outside my cell warily.  _ Ah, Hanji. Known for being crazy as hell.  _ She smiles and says “Hey! You must be Eren! We're sorry t took us so long to get everything together. Now, let's get you out of here for a bit!... but you have to wear these.” 

 

She holds a pair of handcuffs through the bars, they were thick and weighty looking.  _ I could still shrug and break them.  _ I nod at her while they warily enter and cuff me. They lead me out of the cell and Hanji chats happily as we walk, the tall blond sniffing my hair suddenly.  _ Oh. Mike. He and Hanji are squad leaders. Mike and Hanji went through Military training, the Corporal got a condensed version when joining the Survey Corps.  _

 

As we walk I suddenly get a thought.  _ Wait. If I got all this from the few soldiers and civilians I Consumed, than I wonder what I could learn if I went hunting today.  _ I walk with them as we reach a set of doors, Hanji stopping and saying “Oh! We're here already? I guess I spent all our time talking. You'll be fine Eren.” She pats my shoulder as they open the doors and the other soldiers lead me into the room. 

 

I put on a mask of confused wonder as I look around the room, seeing a giant mural on the ceiling before looking down and seeing soldiers and civilians alike standing around on either side of the judge's seat. I see Mikasa and Armin on the left, standing with the Survey Corps and Garrison Regiment. To my right I see the Military Police and many of the Merchant Guilds and a couple religious leaders. 

 

_ Great. These assholes.  _ The lead me to an open space in the middle and order time to crouch, making me stay on my knees with my hands than hooked to the floor with a giant beam.  _ Okay. If absolutely necessary, I can get out of this.  _ I look up at the judge's seat as an man in his sixties walks in and sits down at the seat, placing his jacket beside him.

 

_ Darius Zackly, overseer of every Military Branch, a generally no nonsense man.  _ He looks over some papers in his hand and says “Alright. Just a few questions to start out. Are you Eren Jaeger?” I nod and say “Yes.”  _ Let's just see where this goes for now.  _ He nods and says “You're here for me to decide what we're to do with you. Whether you’ll go to the Military Police, or to the Survey Corps.” I nod patiently as he turns to the Military Police and says “Commander Nile, what do you have to say?” 

 

_ Huh. I'm so important they sent Nile Dok here to talk.  _ Nile stands straight and looks at a paper before saying “While we admit without his help, we probably would have never been able to save Trost, we can't stop the civil unrest that's beginning to spread. We would like to do a thorough investigation on his body, before labeling him a hero and executing him. He's far too dangerous to just let run around the walls.” 

 

Quickly I see one of the religious leaders move forward and say “NO. THAT MONSTER SHOULD BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY. IT'S JUST A TITAN MEANT TO HIDE AMONGST US.” People talk rapidly at us while another man, a merchant by the looks of it, steps forward and says “Why don't we just seal the gates! Those are the only places that the Colossal Titan ever hits! If we reinforce those and seal them completely we’ll be safe!” 

 

The religious asshole descends on this jackass and says “THE WALLS ARE SACRED! THEY ARE A GIFT FROM GOD! WE MEET HUMANS HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRIFLE WITH THEM!”  _ Hey bastard. Momma made them, meaning the woman who gave birth to me. She's not a god, and you have no clue what she wanted them to do.  _

 

Corporal Levi suddenly speaks up and says “Hey bastard. That sounds like an awesome plan and all, but what happens if they break through anyway? Than we’ll have nowhere to go, and no way to evacuate even your pushy Merchant friends. So why don't you shut your fucking mouth and let us do our job.” 

 

Zackly quickly calls order and I raise an eyebrow as Zackly turns to Erwin and asks “Commander Smith, what would you do with him?” Erwin calmly nods and says “We would make him a full member of the Survey Corps and use him to retake Wall Maria. That's all.” Many gape at him as I hold in a laugh at him.  _ Now that's a straightforward approach.  _ I look at Zackly as he peers down at me. 

 

“I have another question for you Eren. Are you a threat to humanity?” He asks, watching me carefully.  _ I have not spent most of my life protecting this place and what's left of Humanity to say I'm a threat to it.  _ “I am not a threat sir. I just want to help.” Nile moves forward and says “I have something to say about that. When he was younger, he and his adoptive sister killed three men. While we ruled it self defense, it would still bring up the question of his humanity.” 

 

People began calling me a monster as Zackly turns to Mikasa and says “Is this true?” She looks up and says “Yes, but the whole story is different than they’re making it out to be!” Armin gently grabs her hand as Zackly raises an eyebrow and says “What's the whole story then?” She grimaces and says “When I was younger my parents and I lived in a small house within wall rose, before the fall of Maria. I was barely seven when my we were expecting a doctor to see to my mother.” 

 

He nods as she continues with “My father opened the door and it was three men, who then killed him and my mother before knocking me out and kidnapping me, intending to sell me within Sina.” She grips Armin's hand tightly as I want to comfort her, knowing this has to be hard. “I came to in a cabin, on the floor as they argued as to why they killed my mom when she fought them instead of kidnapping her too.” 

 

Zackly is quiet as everyone listens with rapt attention. “Eren and his father had found the bodies of my parents and while his dad ran to get the Military Police, Eren ran to find me. And he found me in that Cabin, where he killed two of the attackers and freed me, before the third caught him. I killed that one as they were strangling Eren. So please, if anyone's to blame for those three deaths it's me!” 

 

Zackly thinks a moment, nodding as someone from my right says “But if she killed them too, and he's so protective of her, could that mean she's a Titan too?” My head whips around to find them, seeing that god damn merchant again. “Leave her out of this you fucking asshole.” I snap, glaring at him. However that just fueled the fire as they suddenly became convinced that she has to be dissected. 

 

I glare at them and say “You may think I'm a monster, but she has nothing to do with that! Not a goddamn thing!” They start shouting back at me. “How can we believe you?” Another shouts back. “BECAUSE IT’S A FACT!” I shout back, feeling my long hidden temper getting the better of me.  _ You will not touch them. They are practically my children, just like my others.  _ “STOP.” I shout, seeing them jump as a small amount of steam comes off me as I long to rip out of these shackles and rip them apart. 

 

But instead I stop myself at the clank of the metal on the beam. “You're using speculation to try and make everyone see things your way. That's not how this works! Another thing, none of you have ever even seen a Titan, so what are you so afraid of? You are nothing but a bunch of  _ cowards _ ! So just shut up and let me shoulder it all!” I nearly shouted at them, the straining my body was doing making me let out steam. 

 

Everyone's silent as they stare at me, openly shocked before Nile orders a soldier to take aim. Within a second I mm staring down the barrel of a gun, a rather shitty one in my opinion, but a gun nonetheless.  _ Great. I'm gonna get shot, then I'll heal and scare the ever loving shit out of everyone here.  _ Before they can fire though someone kicks me in the  _ fucking face.  _

 

The force and suddenness of it swings my body to one side, dislodging a tooth. I growl on instinct, looking up at them. It's the Corporal, and I don't miss the shiver he has at my growl before he kicks me again. His boot slamming into my midsection, nearly rupturing one of my organs.  _ He’s a strong guy, I'll give him that.  _ I curl up at the hit, hacking out a mouthful of blood as he grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed his knee into my face. 

 

He kicked me a few more times, eventually slamming the back of his boot into my head and pinning my head to the ground. I nearly start laughing, instead panting softly at the audacity of him.  _ They think I'm a monster, yet he has the guts to walk up and beat me up. I'll admit, he's gained my respect.  _ I turn my head slightly, letting out a quite pant as glares down and says “It’s just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline.” 

 

He glared down at me and said “You don’t need to be educated by words. You need training. You’ve fallen low enough that you're easy to kick around anyway.” He than proceeded to keep kicking me, my body screaming to lash out and kill him, to heal myself, to do  _ something  _ before he killed me. After a few minutes someone to my right says “Hold on Levi…” He slammed his boot against my face, pinning me to the beam. 

 

He removes his boot from my face and asks “What?” He looked over at them as Nile gained a fearful look and says “That's dangerous. What if he starts raging out and turns into a Titan?”

 

Levi looks back at me and gives me another kick. He then asks “What are you talking about?” Before kneeling down and grabbing my head, forcing me to look at him before turning me toward Nile looking over at him and asking “I thought you were going to dissect him?” My face pounds with pain, my body rushing to heal the internal bleeding in suffering from as I watch him. 

  
He drops my head and stands back up, looking down at him and saying “As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed 20 other Titans before his strength ran out and they overwhelmed him. If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than the intel's worth. He still can’t stand against me though.” I barely hold back a growl as I keep my body from healing anything obvious. 

  
He looks to my right and asks “But what about you? All of you who persecute him, think it over. Can you really kill him?” He pauses, looking back at me as I see Erwin raise a hand. “Supreme Commander, I have a proposal.” Zackly turns to him and asks “What is it?” Erwin turns slightly to me. I watch him carefully as I see that he planned this, he wanted me to explode on them.  _ Smart… how shall you play your cards Commander? _

  
He takes a breath and says “Eren’s Titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is exceedingly dangerous. So why don’t we place Eren under Corporal Levi’s command and send them on a mission outside of the walls?” Zackly looks curious before asking “Eren as well?” Erwin nods and replies “Yes. Whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he may be a benefit to mankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission.”   
  
Zackly seems intrigued by this, nodding along before looking at Levi and saying “Watch over Eren….. Can you do that Levi?” Levi looks back at him, turning and saying “I can definitely kill him. But the problem is it would be all or nothing.” He glances over to the left and I follow his line of sight, seeing Mikasa being held back by Armin.  _ Oh. So now you keep her from doing stupid shit.  _

 

“I have made my decision. Commander Smith I accept your proposal and place Eren in the custody of the Survey Corps. I shall have him return here after a mission is completed with him outside the walls. You are all dismissed.” He says, standing as he does and exiting the room, soldiers and people then leaving the courtroom. Levi watches me a moment, seeming to put two and two together as he says “Wait right there.” 

 

I remain silent and watch him as everyone else is removed, people leaving steadily. Pixis and his men take Mikasa and Armin with them at Erwin's request. Soon there's almost no one left in the room as Hanji comes bouncing up, moving to unlock my shackles. “Here we are!” Levi however holds up and hand at her, stopping her from unlocking them. “You don't need her to do that, do you?” He asks, watching me with an expression even I find a little hard to read. 

 

I shake my head as he says “Stand up.” I do so, ignoring the tug on my wrists from the cuffs as the chain snaps from the strain.  _ I'm a new creature. I can be a bit stronger than the average human.  _ His expression is still guarded and unreadable as the rest of them all gape at me, he moves away and Erwin than urged us all to follow him, leading us into a nearby office. Levi walks behind us as Hanji immediately shoved me into a couch and started doctoring my wounds. 

 

I wave her off, pulling away and taking the handkerchief in her hand and forcing my nose into position before healing it. I than finally start healing the wounds on my face, giving Hanji a small smile at her shocked look. “Sorry. It's hard to stop my body from healing itself, especially after that much damage. I needed to set my nose so I wouldn't have to rebreak it.” I say, feeling everything heal rapidly. 

 

Erwin moves and crouches down in front of me, smiling and saying “Sorry we had to do that. We were able to play our trump cards at the most effective moments. Your pain was worth our gain.” He moves, offering me a hand and saying “Thank you. I look forward to working with you Eren.” I give him a calm smile and say “Likewise sir.” Shaking his hand. Levi moves over to us and sits on the couch, practically falling on it as he threw an arm behind the couch.    
  
He crosses his legs with practiced ease as he says “Say Eren.” I give him a raised eyebrow as I reply “Yes?” He looks at me fully and asks simply “Do you hate me?” I give him a startled look before I shake my head and say “No. I understand that everything you did was necessary. In fact I want to say thank you, because had you not done that my temper would have gotten me into far more trouble.”   
  


He seems startled by my reply, if the slightest change in his posture was an indicator, as he nods and says “Glad to hear.” I almost want to stare at him, to watch until I can tell every little emotion that passes behind that mask of his as I reach down and rip off the cuffs, the sound of breaking metal almost making me wince. I hold the broken metal in my hand as Hanji steps back up to us and takes it. 

 

She then says “Perfect! I'll test how strong this was! And Levi, you didn't have to hit him so hard! Look!” She grabs out another handkerchief and opens it, revealing my tooth. “You kicked out one of his teeth!” Levi looks at it and says “Why the fuck did you pick that up!” Before looking back at me and saying “Happy that you aren't being dissected by freaks like her?” I snort at his words as Hanji fluffs up at that, glaring at Levi and saying “I would never kill Eren!” Before turning back to me and asking “Can I look in your mouth?” 

 

I shrug and open my mouth, knowing that my tooth is back already due to my healing factor. She let's out a small gasp, staring at me as I close my mouth before saying “It… Already grew back….” I get a few startled looks as I nod, giving all of them a raised eyebrow before I ask “What did you expect?” Hanji jumps slightly before her eyes light up, and I could practically go blind from the smile she suddenly wore.

 

_ Good god. I haven't met a scientist this intrigued about me in what, 200 years? Maybe 300?  _ I shake my head and say “I don't know everything, but I'll share what I can.”  _ Good way to put it. I can't share everything and this is a good way to ensure I'm not exactly lying to them.  _ She nods as Erwin steps over and says “I will put one thing in here Eren. You may not use this power of yours without permission from myself or Corporal Levi.” 

 

I level a glare at him but nod slowly, not liking the order but accepting it. “If it’ll help you sleep at night than fine. But in absolute emergencies, such as the people I care about are going to be killed, I will shift regardless.” He nods and Levi says “I hope it never gets to that point. I'll have told you to shift long before that.” I nod at him, giving him a smirk and saying “What next? I doubt we're staying here.” 

 

Erwin hums and says “Correct. We're getting you out of here as soon as possible. Right now actually.” I hear a carriage pull up outside, the sun setting slowly over the walls. They lead me outside, into the carriage with Erwin leading and Mike taking the tail. We pile inside, Erwin and Mike sitting side by side and talking softly about papers that Erwin pulled from thin air. Hanji sits across from me and begins studying the tooth in her hand. Levi sits beside me, grabbing some papers out of his jacket and looking over them. I hum softly, leaning back and letting myself fall asleep as we ride, knowing I'll wake up at a moment's notice. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

The brat passed out not long after we got underway, tilting his head back and dozing off. Erwin looked up at me and said “He's different, isn't he?” I swallow and nod, watching him carefully. His hair was thick and soft when I touched it, with eyes that burned with more fiery wisdom and pain than anyone I'd ever seen. They looked like emeralds, but you could see specks of blue or gold when you got closer. 

 

However it was his actions that caused my heart to skip a few beats earlier. His words echoed in my mind as he shouted at them, calling them cowards for doing nothing. I crossed my legs as I thought back to when I first kicked him, hearing that deep growl echo from him. It almost seemed to reverberate in my chest as he watched me, the passion and light that his eyes danced with almost made me want to take the brat for myself. 

 

Then for him to accept why I hurt him and forgive me without a second thought made me want to smile.  _ This person is so… special. He's loud and  _ strong  _ and passionate and everything I adore in a person.  _ However my thoughts turned to what could be wrong, if his cleaning habits weren't up to par or if his personality took a shitty turn. But the thought of him  _ ripping  _ through steel chains like it was nothing, watching me like he was daring me to figure it out made heat pool in my cock. 

 

I cross my legs as Erwin raises a giant eyebrow at me, questioning my movement as Hanji says “Levi seems to-” I grab a balled up paper and toss it at her head. “Shut your mouth shitty glasses.” She laughs with mirth as my other friends shake their head and Mike softly says “Fraternization isn't frowned upon in the Survey Corps Levi, since the death rate is so high.” 

 

I sigh at him and force myself to look at my papers, ignoring everything around me, especially the handsome brat beside me. The trip to the castle base was a few hours, hours Eren slept silently through. He barely shifted at all really, eyes shut and head tilted back the whole way. However when we hit a surprisingly strong bump that made everyone let out a surprised noise he snapped awake, eyes rapidly looking around him. 

 

His entire body was tense before he relaxed, sighing and leaning back into place as we arrive at the castle. Eren exits after me, trailing behind me as I walked inside. Erwin turns and says “Levi, you take him to his room. Hanji don't you have an experiment for him tomorrow?” She nods as Eren stretched his arms over his head, showing the edge of his abs as Hanji says “Yeah! Later we can go to the lake!” 

 

I raise an eyebrow and say “There’s a lake nearby?” She nods happily as Eren seems to hide a grimace. I try and look at him but it's gone in a second, replaced by a smile as he says “I'm actually pretty tired. What time do you want me up tomorrow?” Hanji happily tells him to be up by dawn before rushing off to oversee the setup of her lab. Mike and Erwin vanished as I sighed and walked the Brat down to the lowest level, really a dungeon more like. 

 

He didn't question it however and I placed him in the one guard room, which could be locked from the outside of need be. Eren gave me a grin and said “Thank you Corporal, I'll be up when Hanji said. Am I to wait for you or go straight to the field she said?”  _ You can come up to my room and stay there till tomorrow.  _ My mind takes an entirely different track as I say “Wait for me at the entrance. I'll bring my squad.” 

 

He nods and shuts the door, entering his hopefully clean room before leaving me to go to mine. The walk back to my room was filled with thoughts of what I could be doing right now.  _ I could really easily seduce that brat, with his pretty eyes and bright smiles. But I don't want just a fuck, even if I know that fuck would be one I'd remember forever.  _ As I get into my room I slam and lock the door, not wanting Hanji to walk in on me. 

 

I strip and step into a shower, thoughts twisting and turning around Eren. The thought of the growl he let out made me shiver in the water, his eyes sparkling in the light, and so many other things that made my dick stand at attention.  _ Dammit.  _ I step out of the water and dry off rapidly, rubbing the water from my hair before walking out to my bed, stretching across it.  _ Yeah. I'm not gonna sleep for a little while longer.  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot to do recently. Comment! Review!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where we’ll leave this chapter for now. Comment! Review!


End file.
